Reprise
by Audrey2040
Summary: Reprise facination à partir de la scéne de la Push, ou Jacob dévoile les légendes Quilleutes. Couple originaux, humour à différents degrés et lemons à venir ...
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'emménager à Forks avec Charlie, mon père. Forks est une petite ville à l'écart de tout, bordé de nombreuses forêt et de coin d'eau. Je vais commencer mon année scolaire dans quelques jours, malheureusement, Jacob, mon ami d'enfance ne va pas dans ce lycée. Il reste à la réserve. C'est le seul ami que je connais de Forks pour le moment.

Le premier jour d'école, j'ai rencontré un garçon, Edward Cullen, qui m'intrigue. Il me regarde bizarrement, sa sœur Alice est plus souriante, je m'entends très bien avec elle. La première fois que je l'ai vu elle m'a dit qu'on était faites pour être de grande amie.

Je ne savais pas à se moment là, que j'avais à faire à une famille plutôt « anormal ».

D'après une légende que m'a racontée Jacob, les Cullen auraient plusieurs siècles, ce qui paraît assez étrange, apparemment les Cullen seraient des sangs-froids, autrement dit, des vampires.

Carlisle et Esmée, les « parents » Cullen sont des personnes charmantes, il est docteur et de très bon conseil, tandis qu'elle est douce et à l'écoute des autres. Alice à un don qui lui permet de voir l'avenir en fonction des choix que l'on fait, ce qui peut expliquer cette surprenante déclaration qu'elle m'avait faite. Jasper aurait un don d'empathie sur les gens, lui permettant de ressentir et de contrôler les émotions. Rosalie et Emmett forment un couple plutôt opposé, elle est belle et d'un calme implacable, et lui est d'une nature d'ours, sa force et son impatience étant les traits les plus forts que l'on trouve chez lui. Edward, quand à lui, a le don de lire les pensées, sauf les miennes, ce qui me rassura, j'aimais bien l'idée de garder mes pensées les plus secrètes pour moi toute seule.

Je passais beaucoup de temps avec les Cullen, pour ne pas inquiété Charlie, je sortais également avec des amis du lycée. Ce soir était prévu une soirée au cinéma. En attendant, je passais une journée plutôt étrange avec Jacob, qui plein de sous-entendus, essayer de me faire comprendre quelque chose sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

Une fois m'être excusée auprès de Jacob, son père et ses amis, je partis à la maison, me prépara, embrassa Charlie et partit en compagnie de Alice rejoindre nos camarades au cinéma.


	2. 72 heures sous le choc

POV : Bella

Une fois devant la maison, je rentrai et monta directement dans ma chambre en fermant la porte. Charlie inquiet me suivit, frappa à ma porte et dit :

«Charlie -Bella, je peux rentrer ou tu es déjà nue ?

Bella -Très drôle Charlie.

Il entra et inspecta soigneusement ma chambre.

Bella -Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ?

Charlie -Oui, ma fille tu sais celle qui à l'habitude de rentrer à l'heure et de rassurer son vieux père.

Bella -Ah désolée je ne l'ai pas vu. Non, sérieusement excuses moi d'être rentrée, je regardai ma montre, dix minutes en retard.

Charlie -Alors qu'avez-vous fait ce soir ?

Bella -On est allé au cinéma, avec Alice, Jasper, Edward Angela et les autres …

Charlie -Et ?

Bella -Et on a eu cette conversation. Tu pourrais me laisser dormir, car demain matin j'ai cours.

Charlie -Oui, bonne nuit. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. J'alla me doucher me mettre en pyjama puis en rentrant dans ma chambre je fut surprise de voir :

« …- Alors c'est lui, c'est lui que tu as choisi ?

Bella -Jacob, laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît, c'est pas ce que tu croies, il ne …

Jacob -Quoi ? Il faut que j'attende que tu me dises quel effet ça fait d'embrasser la mort, dit-il avec le plus de mépris possible.

Bella -Et bien, en réalité ça réchauffes le cœur. »

Je me détournai de lui, mes mains tremblaient, tellement ces phrases me faisaient mal. J'attendis un instant avant de me retourner, Jacob me regarda avec dégout puis sauta par la fenêtre. Je courus vers elle, Jacob était retombé sur ses pieds, il me lança un dernier regard avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je fermai ma fenêtre et alla me coucher. Je souris en pensant à ce que j'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt, ses lèvres douces tellement proche des miennes, ses mains froides qui me glaça la peau descendant le long de mes bras … Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je m'endormis un sourire au lèvres.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par une odeur de brulée, Charlie me revint en mémoire. Je sautai de mon lit et descendis les escaliers, le petit-déjeuner de Charlie était complètement cramée maintenant. Je lui préparai un petit-déjeuner convenable avant de partir au lycée.

En arrivant tout le monde tournait encore la tête vers moi, j'étais l'attraction de Forks, la fille à la peau blanche venue de Phoenix ou le soleil brille 22 heures sur 24. La jeune adolescente qui vit chez son père, le shérif de la ville, pour laisser à sa mère le plaisir de suivre son nouveau mari à travers les Etats-Unis. Mike me raconta le film que l'on avait vu hier, comme ci je n'avais pas compris les détails du film, je l'écoutais d'une oreille en allant en cours de biologie, cherchant du regard celui pour qui un sourire était venu se posé sur mon visage. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'était pas là, la matinée paraissait beaucoup plus longue sans lui. J'attendis leur du repas avec impatience.

Je trouvai Alice et Emmett assis à leur table, une fois servit j'allai les rejoindre.

« Bella –Il ne viendra pas cette après-midi non plus ?

Emmett –Non, mais si tu veux je peux le remplacer.

Alice rigola, et j'enfonçai mon coude dans ses côtes, je me fis mal, ce qui fit repartir le rire d'Alice et d'Emmett.

Bella –Je sais maintenant que je ne jouerais plus avec un bloc de béton ambulant.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit.

Alice –Trêve de plaisanterie, Edward et allait chasser avec Esmée pour assouvir sa soif grandissante …

Bella – Je suis devenue encore plus « appétissante » à votre goût ?

Jasper accompagner de Rosalie arrivèrent et s'installèrent chacun à côté de leur compagnons respectifs. Cette dernière avait une manie de me glacer le sang à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur moi.

Jasper –Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps il est difficile à Edward de ne pas être … assoiffé.

Rosalie – Cela dure depuis quelques semaines, comme par hasard depuis qu'il t'a rencontré.

Rosalie se leva et mis de la distance entre elle et moi, Jasper fut inquiet pour Alice qui avait l'air dans une espèce de transe, ce qui indique qu'elle avait une vision.

Alice – Jasper tu devrais amener Rosalie avec toi la prochaine fois que tu pars chasser

Jasper – D'accord, mais dis moi …

Alice – Vas-y maintenant Jasper. »

Il l'embrassa, puis rejoignit Rosalie qui l'attendait devant la porte du réfectoire. L'après-midi fut aussi ennuyeuse que la matinée. Charlie m'appela pour me dire que ce soir, il rentrerait un peu plus tard, il me lança son habituelle « Tu peux profiter de ce moment pour rendre visite à Jacob ». J'acquiesçai puis raccrocha. En arrivant à la réserve Billy m'informa que Jacob était sortit avec Quil et Embry.

Quand je fus enfin prête à m'endormir on frappa à ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et ne fus pas surprise de voir Jacob, il s'installa tranquillement sur mon lit et me regarda. Voyant qu'il attendait que ce soit moi qui lui parle je lui dis :

« Bella –Tu sais tu peux passer par la porte, ça ne t'es pas interdit.

Jacob –Pourquoi la fenêtre est exclusivement réservée à Edward ?

Belle –Jacob ne commence pas s'il te plaît.

Il commença à être énervé, s'enleva son tee-shirt qu'il jeta avec force par terre, j'en conclus qu'Edward était lui aussi maintenant dans ma chambre. Je me retournai pour vérifier si mes doutes était fondés. Effectivement Edward se trouvait devant la fenêtre qu'il venait à présent de fermer. Jacob se leva et partit vers la porte.

Bella –Jacob quand reviendras-tu ?

Jacob –Quand j'aurai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il s'en alla, et sortit par la porte d'entrée. Charlie ne l'entendis même pas. Edward s'approcha, je me blottis dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

« Bella –M'en voudra t-il longtemps ?

Edward –Il ne t'en veut pas, il ne veut pas te blesser plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. »

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et Edward se dirigea vers la fenêtre, je murmurai un faible « Ne pars pas s'il te plaît ». Il me rejoignit sur le lit m'embrassa sur le front, il resta là, une dizaine de minutes et me dit souriant

«Edward -Tu devrais essayer de dormir, si demain tu te réveille avec une tête à faire peur, Charlie va s'inquiété, et Emmett aura une raison de plus de se moquer de toi. Et de toute façon je dois partir avec Carlisle dans la forêt.

Bella –A cause de ses vampires de passages ?

Edward –Oui, Carlisle est inquiet du fait qu'ils soient restés si longtemps dans les environs.

Bella –Promet moi de faire attention.

Edward – Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alice n'a rien vu de dangereux pour ce soir.

Bella –Comment ça pour ce …

Edward m'embrassa, voilà une technique qui était radicale pour me faire taire.

Edward –Si tu es sage, et que tu t'endormes je viendrais te chercher demain matin pour passer la journée avec nous. En es-tu capable ?

Bella –D'accord, mais pas d'imprudence. »

Edward m'enlaça, et me mordit doucement le cou. Il partit juste après. Allongée là dans mon lit je pensai à ce qu'il venait de se passer, voilà maintenant 72 heures que j'avais appris que Edward et sa famille était des personnes différentes, que Jacob avait un comportement étrangement depuis que je connaissais la véritable identité des Cullen.

J'entendis Charlie montait les escaliers, je ferma les yeux et fis semblant d'être totalement endormie.

Charlie entra, ferma ma fenêtre, m'embrassa sur le front et partit à son tour se coucher.

Je m'endormis en pensant à la promesse qu'Edward m'avais faite.


	3. Rencontre dangereuse

En me réveillant, j'entendis la voix de Charlie et une voix que je connaissais, mais impossible de m'être un visage correspondant à cette voix. Je me douchai, m'habilla, me coiffa pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un épouvantail. Ma nuit avait été mouvementée, j'avais entrepris un rêve où être un vampire était une banalité, et où être un être humain était comme être un délicieux repas. Je voyais ces vampires qu'Edward m'avait décrits comme des êtres sanguinaires. Charlie était venue me réveillée très tôt dans la nuit, car d'après lui je hurlais comme si des rats essayer de me couper mon gros orteil. Oui, les comparaisons de Charlie laissaient à désirer.

Je descendis les escaliers, et reconnu Billy Black, assis dans sa chaise roulante à côté de Charlie. Sur le canapé en face de l'endroit où j'étais placée, se trouvait un Jacob décontracté, il laissa apparaître ses abdos sur une chemise ouverte, et un short qui montra ses mollets musclés. Je me rendis dans la cuisine, me servis un jus de fruit accompagnée d'un œuf brouillé et d'une tranche de bacon. Je jetai la coquille d'œuf et trouva dans la poubelle 8 coquilles d'œufs et une planche qui contenait 10 tranches de bacon. Je me demandai comment Charlie avait-il pût manger tous ça ce matin, sans rien faire bruler. Devant ma tête en cul de poule, Jacob fut forcé d'admettre que c'est lui qui avait fait une razzia dans notre frigo. Je ris en voyant la mimique coupable qu'il arborait sur son visage. Il s'assit et me regarda cuisiné, il mit de la musique et commença à danser dans la cuisine. Charlie et Billy voyaient comme moi la danse complètement raté de Jacob. Nous rigolâmes, Jacob m'entraina dans sa chute, sous le regard amusé des deux pères. Il se dandinait avec la grâce d'un éléphant au milieu d'une farandole de rongeurs. Une fois mon fou rire calmée, je m'assis et dégusta mon petit-déjeuner. Pendant que je nettoyais les plats, entasser depuis la veille dans l'évier, on frappa à la porte et Jacob alla ouvrir.

Je ne compris pas ce qui c'était passer, Charlie repoussait Jacob de la porte et ordonna à l'inconnu de partir et de revenir plus tard. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vit Edward s'éloigner, je courus le rejoindre, mais il avait déjà tournait à l'angle de la rue assis dans sa Volvo XC60.

Je rentrai et bouscula Jacob en disant d'une voix rauque et mauvaise que je ne connaissais pas « Que lui as-tu fais ?». Charlie me regarda et ne compris pas ma réaction. Je montai dans ma chambre, pris les clefs de ma Chevrolet et dis à mon père « Ne m'attends pas, je rentrerais tard. » Charlie me paraissait inquiet mais me laissa quand même partir. Je voulais aller voir Edward mais je ne savais pas ou il habitait, je roulais sans savoir exactement où j'allais, je montai le son de la radio et écouta à pleine puissance Plug in baby de Muse. Je sentis que la voiture commençait à ralentir un peu, la jauge d'essence m'indiqua que j'allais bientôt en être à cour. Effectivement ma Chevrolet s'arrêta 15 mètres plus loin. Je descendis, ferma ma porte et continua ma route en marchant. J'entendis un bruit sourd dans la forêt, je regardai partout je ne vis rien, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt à la recherche de ce bruit, mais je n'en entendis pas d'autre. Je continuai à avancer profondément dans la forêt. Je m'assis au creux d'un arbre et regarda le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir de plus en plus. A la lisière de la clairière je vis des scintillements formant une silhouette, elle était aussi belle et aveuglante que celle que j'avais vue quelques jours plus tôt quand Edward c'était dénuder devant moi. Heureuse de savoir que j'allais voir et embrasser mon aimé, je me levai et avança à sa rencontre. Je me retrouvai très vite nez à nez avec un vampire inconnue, sa chevelure couleur feu flottait autour d'elle, j'étais tellement paralysée du au flash que j'eus eu en la voyant, identique à la femme de mon cauchemar, que je n'avais pas sentis le vent se lever. J'essayai de reculer, lorsque de sa voix froide et dure, comme celle que Rosalie employait quand elle voulait me faire comprendre que j'étais un danger pour sa famille, me glaça sur place. Elle se déplaçait en rond autour de moi, mon corps se forçant à tourner en même temps que cette créature.

« … -Tu es donc la protégée des Cullen, ceux pour qui nous représentons un danger, à … cause … de… toi…

Ces derniers mots furent dit tellement détachés et espacés que j'en sentis toute la rancœur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. J'en restai sans voix. Me concentra de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'effondrer.

… -Laurent, un de mes amis, m'a souvent reproché de jouer avec la nourriture, alors pour que le plaisir soit partagé je te laisse le choix de me poser 3 questions. En échange tu répondras aux miennes, et tu d'accord ?

Bella - … .

Les mots ne me vinrent toujours pas, pour éviter de l'inciter à me croquer, j'acquiesçai.

… - Quel est le vampire de la famille Cullen qui te laisse entrait dans son monde en te laissant sans défense ?

Bella – Edward, il ne sait pas que je suis là, il ne m'a rien dis sur vous, je ne dirai rien, à personne.

… - Je trouve ça … étrange qu'ils ne t'aient pas prévenus, l'une d'entre elle n'a-t-elle pas le don de voir l'avenir ?

Bella – Alice, c'est elle qui a ce don.

… - Cela m'ai fort déplaisant de ne pas être assez dangereuse pour qu'ils ne pensent pas nécessaire de t'avertir. Passons, tes questions ?

Bella – Comment vous appelez vous ?

… - Charmant tu continues à me vouvoyer alors que dans une dizaine de minutes je vais planter mes crocs dans ton joli cou.

Avec sa main elle releva mes cheveux qui retombaient sur mes épaules et respira longuement mon odeur.

… - Mon prénom et Victoria.

Bella –Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ? Je veux dire pourquoi voulez vous me tuer ?

Victoria – Parce que l'attrait de la chasse me plaît, la tentation, la sensation de puissance devant de si faible victime. Te concernant c'est pour ta réaction, tu connais ce monde, enfin ce que tes nouveaux amis t'on laissé apercevoir, sans te parler de tout ces dangers. Tu espérais quoi que tous les vampires aient le régime que s'infligent les Cullen, alors qu'ils peuvent être plus puissants que ceux qu'ils sont ?

Cette révélation me transperça l'abdomen autant qu'une dizaine de coup de poignard. Je sentis mais jambes flanchées, seul l'envie de survivre à cette journée me maintenait debout à présent.

Bella –J'aurais préférer. Tu as posé tes 3 questions, et il ne m'en reste plus qu'une.

Victoria – Cela t'amuses d'avoir cette puissance, tu sais que t'en qu'il te restera une de ces questions, rien ne t'arriveras, elle se rapprocha de moi je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque, cette sensation te plaît, je le sais. Pose t'as dernière question … maintenant.

Elle se replaça devant moi, sa main glacée passa une dernière fois sur ma joue et mon cou.

Bella – Je préférerai une requête plutôt qu'une question, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir que tu acceptes.

Victoria avait les lèvres qui se retroussaient, elle paraissait perdre son calme, je n'aurais peut-être pas du jouer autant avec un vampire de sa …

Victoria – Tu sais jouer avec les mots, pour ta requête je suis d'accord, après tout c'est tes dernières minutes à vivre, à toi de les vivre comme bon te semble.

Bella – Je souhaiterai que tu cours jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

Victoria –J'accepte. »

Elle se tourna, me fis dos, elle tourna sa tête me fit un immense sourire qui laissa apparaître ses canines, elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction du lieu indiquait.

Je ne la regardai pas partie, je me tournai comme elle est partie dans le sens inverse, je sais que je n'arriverai jamais à la semait, parce qu'étant donner qu'elle était une immortelle, ses sens étaient décupler ainsi que son endurance. Je courais le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettais, quand j'entendis loin de moi une voix s'étranglant de rire me lançais un « Je t'aurais avant que tu es le temps de te retourner Bella ». Cette fois mon corps s'écroula.


	4. Entre deux

Allonger là, sur le sol, je ressentis un trou béant dans ma poitrine, je savais que cette femme rousse, Victoria, s'avançait vers moi à la vitesse de la lumière, qu'une fois à ma hauteur elle planterait avec joie ses crocs au plus profond de ma gorge. J'eus l'impression que les minutes qui me séparait d'elle se réduisaient à une poignée de secondes quelconque. J'entendis son rire se rapprocher de moi, j'imaginai déjà ses mains gelées me relever les cheveux, et ces crocs acérées déchirants ma chair, le sang coulant le long de ma joue … Non, je devais arrêter d'imaginer ma mort qui semblait imminente. Je repris mes esprits, et m'appuya sur mes mains pour me redresser, quand je sentis mon corps se décoller du sol, je relevai la tête, et là face à moi un énorme loup surdimensionné sauta par-dessus moi suivit de quatre autres loup tout aussi effrayants. Je roulai sur le côté, ayant complètement disparu l'idée de me relever. Je regardai comment ces loups si puissants courant derrière cette rousse sans avoir à faire le moindre effort. Un de ses loups lui sauta dessus, elle fut aplatit au sol tel un misérable insecte, avec une force considérable elle réussit à se retrouver face au loup, et en un coup de jambe le fit valdinguer loin d'elle. Un autre loup, plus imposant, que le dernier attrapa son bras entre ces crocs. Derrière moi, un bruit de craquement, je me retournai et vis un loup roux au poil long, j'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait, je me relevai, il inclina sa tête en me voyant me levais, je m'avançai lentement en tendant la main. Il s'avança à son tour et je pus caressée sa tête. Pendant un instant, qui parut durée un long moment, mes yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de ce loup qui n'avait pas l'air aussi effrayant que les autres qui étaient en train de …

« Victoria – … »

Ce cri strident me glaça le sang, en me retournant, je vis les membres de Victoria éparpillé autour de cette meute de loup. Le loup roux s'enfuit dans la forêt, je le suivis. Il m'inspirait confiance sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi. Je le cherchai partout, mais je ne le trouvai pas. La nuit commencée à tomber, Charlie allait commencer à s'inquiéter, je retournai à la voiture en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire, en remontant dans la voiture je me rappelai que je n'avais plus d'essence. Je sentis une lourde pression sur le fond de la camionnette, je regardai dans le rétroviseur en espérant revoir le loup qui avec sa meute avait tués cette Victoria, mais je ne vis rien. Je sortis de la voiture avec une lampe torche, je vis Edward remplir mon réservoir. Je courus vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Edward –_inquiet _– Qu'es ce que tu as ?

Bella – _en larmes _– Je viens de faire la rencontre de Victoria, elle était seule …

Edward – Comment t'en es-tu sortis ?

Bella –C'est tout ce qui t'inquiètes ? Comment une pauvre humaine comme moi a-t-elle pu sans tirer ? Tu n'aurais pas pût être là ? _Je le poussa loin de moi –_ Tu m'avais promis de passer la journée avec moi. _Je m'éloignai de lui. »_

Edward continua de remplir le réservoir, je regardais devant moi, vers la forêt, sans rien chercher de particulier. Edward s'avança de moi mis le contact et monta côté conducteur. Je fis le tour de la Chevrolet, monta et mis ma ceinture sans rien dire. Edward pris ma main, je le regardai. Il coupa le contact.

« Edward – Je suis désolé de ne pas être resté ce matin, mais Jacob était chez toi avec son père.

Bella –Pourquoi n'es tu pas resté ? Que c'est-il passé ?

Edward –Ce n'est rien, ce sont des vieilles histoires entre mon clan et le sien. »

Je sortis de la voiture, furieuse qu'il me mette encore à l'écart de se qui se passer. Victoria avait raison, il aimait me garder dans l'ignorance. Ca devenait vraiment insupportable, intolérable, j'étais une humaine pas apte à comprendre quoi que ce soit de son monde. J'avais envie de hurler, de lui crier de sans aller, je voulais revoir ce loup, j'ai vu dans ses yeux, une envie de me protéger mais aussi d'être tendre avec moi …

« Edward – Je ne peux rien te dire, Jacob te dira tout en temps voulu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te révéler son identité.

Bella –Alors lui, il a le droit de me dire que tu es un vampire mais toi tu n'as pas le droit de me dire se qu'il me cache.

Edward –Non. … Bella comment as-tu survécu à Victoria ?

Bella – Tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis.

Edward – Dis le moi -,_ me dit-il avec un ton d'ordre dans le son de sa voix_ -

Bella – Il y avait … - _j'hésitai inquiète de sa réaction_ – une meute de loup, énormes et terrifiants.

Edward –Ils étaient au courant, c'est pour ça qu'Alice n'a rien vue – _Ce dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi _– Il va falloir que tu racontes ce que tu as vu à Carlisle. Tu devras appeler Charlie pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Bella – Ca va, je lui ai déjà dis de ne pas m'attendre. Amène-moi voir Carlisle.

Edward –Jacob te diras tout ce que tu veux savoir dans pas longtemps. »

Je le questionnai du regard, il ne répondit pas.

En arrivant chez Edward, les Cullen étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, je leur racontai la rencontre avec Victoria, les questions qu'elle m'avait posée sur le don d'Alice et la façon qu'elle avait de sous-estimé la force de ces derniers à cause de leur régime alimentaire.

« Emmett –La rousse est jalouse parce que je l'ai chassée de l'état il y a deux nuits.

Rosalie – En attendant c'est ces chiens qu'ils l'ont tuée. – _dit-elle pour taquiner son compagnon. _–

Carlisle – Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Bella, James et Laurent ne devront pas trainer dans les parages plus longtemps étant donner ce qui vient d'arriver à Victoria.

Rosalie – A moins qu'ils aient envie de la venger, ce ne serais pas la première fois que cela arriverait dans notre monde.

Esméé – Rosalie, tais toi.

Bella –Non ce n'est rien, elle ne dit que ce qu'elle pense.

Alice – Je suis d'accord avec Rosalie. – _Tous les Cullen regardèrent dans sa direction. _- James va vouloir se venger, mais il ne sait pas encore comment. Edward tu devrais la ramener chez elle, Jacob doit lui parler. – _elle s'approcha de moi, me souris_ – on veillera à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Je dis au revoir au Cullen, Esmée m'enlaça tendrement, comme une mère ferait à sa fille, et je pressai Edward de me ramener à la maison. Il ne sembla pas autant ravi que moi que je voie Jacob. Il se gara dans l'allée et me raccompagna à la porte. Je l'embrassai sur la joue quand Charlie ouvrit la porte. Je rentrai et alla préparer à manger, jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas ressenti la faim m'envahir. Charlie saluât Edward et me rejoignis dans la cuisine, il mit deux couverts. Je compris que Jacob n'étais pas encore arrivé et que Charlie n'avait pas encore mangé. Il me regarda, cherchant une égratignure quelconque sur mes avant bras.

« Charlie – Alors cette journée, c'était bien ?

Bella –Oui, j'ai fais le tour des bars, cherchant désespérément des hommes seuls qui pouvait me payer à boire.

Charlie –Tu les as tous ruinés, c'est ça ?

Bella – Je suis sûre que tu adoreras tout mes partenaires sexuelles. – _dis-je en rigolant_ -

Charlie – Tu as autant d'humour que ton vieux père. Content qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé quand même.

Bella – Tu sais Jacob m'a dit qu'il repasserait à la maison. Il ne t'a pas dit vers quelle heure il comptait passer ?

Charlie – Il est déjà dans ta chambre, il t'attend. –_Je me levai immédiatement, prête à le rejoindre et à enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait. _– Tu t'assoies, tu manges et après tu le rejoins. »

Charlie pris son assiette et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la rediffusion du match de baseball où les Yankees affrontaient les Braves d'Atlanta. Je jetai mon repas dans la poubelle sans en avaler une miette. Et monta dans ma chambre ... .


	5. Attirance à Forks

Arrivée dans ma chambre, Jacob était comme à son habitude étendue sur mon lit, malgré le froid qui régnait dehors il ne restait plus que sur lui son short. Je fermai la porte et alla m'asseoir prêt de lui. Comme Charlie, il me demanda comment c'était passé ma journée.

« Bella –Pour tout te dire assez bizarre, mouvementée et pleine de révélation – _lui répondis-je sur un ton de reproche _– Et toi quoi de nou…

Jacob – _énervé –_ Et voilà, il a encore fallut qu'il la ramène, ça ne suffisait pas ce matin de m'avoir poussé à me transformer il a aussi fallut – _ces mains et tout son corps c'était mis à trembler, il se leva et s'avança vers mon bureau, sans me regardait_ - qu'il te dise que j'étais un loup. Ton sang-froid est un véritable enc….

Bella – _criant aussi fort que lui _ - Jacob ! – _Je me levai aussi, m'avança vers la fenêtre, l'ouvris et resta prête d'elle au cas où j'aurais eu besoin de lui échapper, je regardai par la fenêtre, vue la hauteur je me rendis compte qu'il serait préférable que MOI je sorte par la porte_ - tu entends quoi par loup ? Tu attends la pleine lune, et tu aboies avec Quil et Embry ? »

C'en était trop, il ne me pardonnera jamais de me moquer de lui, les mots d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire « on veillera sur toi » cela voulait dire que Jacob allé me faire du mal ?

« Jacob – Alors t'es comme eux ? Tu croies que nous les loups on ne sait rien faire, que l'on est là que pour faire les beaux, pendant qu'eux ce dort la pilule au soleil, te montrer comme ils brillent bien.-_ Il imita quelqu'un qui enlève sa chemise en tortillant des fesses _- En tout cas, ils ont bien étaient obliger de venir nous remercier d'avoir tuée cette rousse, qui n'a pas été si dure à battre pour Sam. Toi-même à ce moment là tu m'as fait confiance –_ me dit-il en se calmant, il se rapprocha de moi, plus serein que tout à l'heure _– tu m'as suivis dans la forêt …

Bella – C'étais toi – _j'étais effrayée, j'essayais de mettre le plus de distance entre nous mais il se rapprocha de moi_ – mais comment, ce n'est pas possible, depuis combien de temps ? Non, il faut que j'appelle Alice …

Jacob –Qui est Alice ? – _me demanda t-il suspicieux_ -

Bella –La sœur de Edward, elle sera me renseigner pour que je puisse t'aider à redevenir normal … »

Malgré moi j'avais relancé la rancœur que Jacob avait envers les Cullen, il recommença à trembler, il grelotait de partout, je le regardai impuissante essayant de le calmer, mes sa colère était trop brut et trop nouvelle pour qu'il puisse la contrôler, d'un coup il enleva son short, sans que je comprenne en quoi le fait qu'il soit nu puisse l'aider, je me retournai pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il hurla « Je suis tout à fait normal. », avant de s'élançais par la fenêtre. Je courus à la fenêtre le rappelant mais j'avais beau regarder avec le plus d'attention dont j'étais capable pour le moment, je ne vis rien. J'avais la même sensation que plus tôt quand j'étais parti à sa recherche dans la forêt. Tous ces cris avaient avertis Charlie, qui était monté voir ce qui se passer. Il rentra dans ma chambre, me vit à la fenêtre le short de Jacob à la main.

« Charlie –Tu t'es sentis obligé de déshabiller Jacob ? Il est où d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as enfermé dans la salle de bain ? – _Charlie alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain _ - Tu peux sortir Jacob elle va te rendre ton short. –_ dit-il amuser par la situation _–

Bella –Il n'est pas là papa, il est partit, par la fenêtre, -_Charlie s'avança affolé _– il s'est un peu énervé mais il va bien rassure-toi - _ajoutais-je voyant sa petite mine _– »

Charlie repartit dans le salon. J'appelai Alice et lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible à la maison. A peine après avoir raccrochée, Alice se trouvait en bas de ma fenêtre, je me poussai pour la laisser passer. Elle me sourit et se déplaça dans une sorte de danse, jusqu'à mon lit.

« Alice – Ton copain est venu, ça sans le chien en cage ici.

Bella – Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, déjà que Jacob vous appelle les sang-froid. Ecoute il m'a appris qu'il était un loup, et …

Alice – Oui j'ai vu, ta réaction quand il s'est enfui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne s'approchera plus de toi désormais.

Bella – Pardon ? Jacob est mon ami, et il sera le bienvenue autant qu'il le voudra, et ni toi, ni Edward ni changeront rien. – _commençais-je à m'énerver_ -

Alice – D'accord ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît. Il faudrait que tu gardes ton calme quand tu poseras ces conditions à Edward, il risque de mal le prendre mais …

Bella – Depuis quand Victoria trainait-elle dans les parages ?

Alice – Euh je ne suis pas sûre que je doive te le dire …

Bella – Tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'il te dit, et j'ai besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps je suis restée sans défense à cause de lui.

Alice – Bella, ne le blâme pas trop vite, il croyait bien faire tu sais il tient beaucoup à toi.

Bella – Cela ne change rien, vous saviez que je me ferai attaquez et il m'a laissé seule.

Alice – Il ne t'a pas laissé seule, Bella, c'est Jacob qui a poussé Edward loin de toi. Il lui a dit que maintenant que tu connaissais notre identité il serait normal que tu connaisses la sienne, et après il a … -_ elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pensant que je changerai à nouveau de sujet_-

Bella – N'attends pas que je te supplie pour la suite Alice.

Alice – Jacob a plaisanté sur le faîte qu'il serait plus à même de te protéger qu'Edward, et il lui a montré ces crocs ?

Bella – Lequel des deux ?

Alice – Bella ce n'est pas important.

Bella – Alice, je dois savoir.

Alice – Edward … »

Voyant que je n'avais plus l'intention de discuter, Alice fouilla dans mon placard. Je rigolai en voyant sa mine renfrogné qu'elle affichait sur son visage d'habitude joyeux. On entendit une voix murmuré « Bella » au dessous de ma fenêtre. Nous regardions en même temps et vu un Jacob les mains cachant son sexe. En voyant le visage de Jacob mort de honte j'allai chercher son short posé sur mon lit. Alice lui lança un « Tu n'as qu'à monter le chercher » avant de s'éloignée hilare.

Une fois que Jacob eu remis son short il remonta dans sa chambre et se présenta de manière trop amicale à Alice, vu sa façon de parler de sa famille. Alice se sentit mal à l'aise et décida de partir.

Je regardai Jacob en attendant qu'il m'explique ce qu'il c'était passer, mais au lieu de ça il s'allongea sur mon lit avec un sourire béat. Je lui lançai un oreiller dessus pour le faire redescendre de son nuage. Il s'assit prés de moi, et me demanda si je connaissais la définition du mot : imprégnation pour un loup.

* * *

Coucou à tous, je ne sais pas quand les prochains chapitres pourront être mis en ligne parce que je ne sais pas si je vais avoir internet pendant le mois d'août.

J'espère quand même essayer de trouver une solution.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite , faites m'en part.


	6. Vérité douloureuse

Alors celle là c'était la meilleure, Edward détestait Jacob, Alice était en couple avec Jasper et elle se moquait de lui sans cesse, et voilà que lui, il s'imprègne d'Alice. Ah oui faut que je vous explique, d'après ce que j'ai compris Jacob aurait eu comme un coup de foudre puissance dix mille, et que cette fille dont il a le coup de foudre sera la meilleure pour féconder une portée de louveteaux spirituels. Mon imagination débordante, imagina une portée de bébé loup tout mouillé et crachant des poils partout en essayant de parler, une fois réussi à calmer mon soudain accès de rire, Jacob reprit :

« - Ah ah tu trouves ça drôle, je te ferais dire que je viens de t'avouer que Alice est tout pour moi, et toi tu t'imagines des chiots tout baveux …

Bella – Pas des chiots, des loups, tu m'écoutes pas la Jacob … - _continuais-je hilare _–

Jacob – Très drôle. Je les entrainerais à te mordre les mollets pour la peine.

Bella – Jacob ça sera pas possible …

Jacob – Et pourquoi pas hein ? J'ai juste à croquer son Jasper et c'est bon c'est fini, elle me tombera dans les bras ou alors je lui ferai la cour ou encore mieux … - _Je pris un dictionnaire et le frappa avec _–

Bella – De 1) Si tu croques sont Jasper, les autres Cullen te tuent, de 2) toujours si tu croques Jasper, elle t'en voudra toute son immortalité et voudra elle aussi te tuée, et de 3) elle est morte.

Jacob – Quoi que lui est-il arrivé ?

Bella – Elle s'est faîtes transformée en vampire en 1901, est à partir de là, son organisme c'est détérioré. » Dis-je désespérément.

Jacob partit par la fenêtre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en réfléchissant à tous ce que je venais d'apprendre en si peux de temps. Après tout, depuis que j'avais rencontrée Edward tout mon univers avait changer, j'appris la connaissance des vampires, dont une qui …, on sonna à la porte, j'entendis Charlie se lever et reçu l'invité d'un ton ravi, avait essayer de me tuer, et là nouveauté, Jacob, mon ami, celui que je connaissais depuis maintenant plus de 15 ans, m'annonce de but et blanc qu'il est lui aussi un être surnaturel, et pas des moindres, me sieur Jacob était un loup. Qui en plus d'être une personnalité légendaire avait eu l'idée idiote de s'imprégner de mon amie Alice. Elle aussi, dans le genre je passe inaperçue était de la même famille d'Edward, ce qui signifie qu'elle était un vampire, l'ennemie jurée des loups …

« Charlie – Bella descend, quelqu'un t'attend.

Bella – Oui j'arrive. »

Je descendis les escaliers en me demandant ce que j'allais encore apprendre d'étrange. En arrivant dans le salon, je fus surprise de l'identité de notre inconnu.

« Bella – Dis papa, tu ne voudrais pas aller couper du bois dehors, ou seulement partir du salon, histoire de nous laisser seuls ?

Charlie – Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai déjà payé des castors pour couper notre bois. – _Il s'approcha de moi, souris et m'embrassa sur le front, il serra sa main puis partit en tournant les talons. _ –

Bella – Désolée pour ça – _lui dis-je un peu gênée _ - Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

Jasper – J'ai ressenti de la panique en m'approchant d'Alice, elle refuse de me dire ce qu'il se passe, et Edward lui doit plus de service à elle qu'à moi … , donc pour trouver la réponse j'ai décidé d'aller à la source, toi. - _me dit-il en me pointant du doigt _ -

Bella – Quoi ?

Jasper – Depuis qu'elle est revenue, Alice m'évite, menace Edward de lui pourrir une décennie s'il l'ouvre, alors toi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle était là. – _Il fit un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu _-

Bella – Attends, tu me menaces de te dire quelque chose qu'Alice veut garder secret, et si je te dis non tu vas faire quoi ?

_Jasper se leva et s'approcha de moi._

Jasper – Si tu ne me le dis pas, je te donnerai l'envie de repousser Edward chaque fois qu'il voudra t'embrasser.

Bella – Tu n'oserais pas utiliser ton don sur moi quand même ?

Jasper – Et pourquoi pas ?

Bella – D'accord d'accord, donc si je te le dis que ça te plaise ou pas, tu n'utiliseras pas ton don … sur moi ?

Jasper – Promis, - _me dit-il en croisant son auriculaire et son majeur._ –

Bella – Jasper, quand Alice était à la maison il y avait déjà …

Alice – Bella, tu la fermes.

Edward – Hé, lui parles pas comme ça.

_Edward s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, il m'embrassa dans le cou quand on fut interrompit par …_

Jasper – Edward tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ça, Bella est insupportable avec son envie de te …

Bella – Bon ça va aller là, je suis désolée.

Alice – Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Jasper – Pour avoir les réponses que tu ne veux pas me donner.

Alice – Si je ne veux rien te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas important.

Jasper – Tu sais que j'ai des moyens de la faire parler que vous le vouliez ou non.

Edward – Bella, ne résistes pas.

Alice – Non, Edward tu ne va pas laisser Jasper utiliser son pouvoir sur Bella.

Bella – De quoi ? Mais de quel pouvoir vous parler, Jasper peut utiliser les émotions des gens pas les forcer de dévoiler les secrets d'Alice ?

Jasper – Non, je peux faire naître en toi, une sensation de regret, de culpabilité qui te forcerais à dire tout ce qui te ronge, sans en avoir vraiment envie.

Alice – Je t'en prie Bella résiste …

Edward – Ne l'écoute pas, si tu résistes tu pourrais avoir une très grosse migraine, à douleur vampirique.

Belle – Vas-y Jasper. »

Alice me regarda et partit sans se retourner. Jasper me regarda fixement, pendant qu'Edward passa ses mains autour de mon ventre, je sentais montée en moi une sensation de tristesse et de remords, je revoyais les images d'Alice apercevant Jacob, nu en bas de ma fenêtre, Jacob se présenta à Alice, Alice qui paru très mal à l'aise …

« Bella – Jacob est rentrée dans ma chambre, il s'est habillé et s'est présenter à Alice, en lui souriant comme il ne m'a jamais souris à moi, Alice a parut très gêner et puis elle est partit. Jacob m'a appris qu'il s'était imprégner d'elle est qu'il …

Jasper – . »

Jasper partit alors que je tomba par terre, rattraper par les bras de mon Edward.

…

…

…

…

…

En me réveillant, Charlie et Edward étaient assis en train de me fixés. Edward faisait des efforts pour ne pas bouger à sa vitesse normale afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie. Charlie regarda Edward quand celui-ci essaya de me relever.

« Bella – Papa, tu pourrais s'il te plaît …

Charlie – Je vais briquer mon fusil dans la cuisine, si tu as besoin …

Bella – Je hurlerai.

_Charlie partit dans la cuisine en adressant à Edward un regard de reproche._

Edward – Vous avez une façon très étrange de communiquer vous deux.

Bella – Et toi alors, tu ne parles presque jamais avec Alice, tu lis tout le temps dans ses pensées, et elle lit ton avenir. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Edward – Jasper est partit rejoindre Alice. Tu lui as dis que Jacob, c'était imprégner d'elle, et le fait qu'elle s'est sentie gênée a rendu Jasper jaloux.

Bella – Il est jaloux d'un loup ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi.

Edward – Tu paraissais également jalouse qu'il s'intéresse à Alice et pas à toi.

Bella – On va chez toi ?

Edward - ?

Bella – J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Edward – Okay, Je t'attends dehors. »

Je montai dans ma chambre prendre un manteau, avertit Charlie que je rentrerais tard, il me dit qu'à minuit si je n'étais pas rentrée il enverrait tout ces patrouilles à mes trousses ?

Je sortis de la maison, Edward m'attendais déjà prés à partir. Je montai et on partit direction la villa.


	7. Confrontation avec les Cullen

Je sentis le stress m'envahir quand on approcha de la villa, Edward avait accélérer pour y arriver plus vite. Je sentis en lui, une lueur d'anxiété que je ne lui connaissais pas, le trajet semblait de plus en plus long, l'anxiété d'Edward fit monter mon stress de mortelle …

On arriva à la hauteur de la villa, quand on vit de la lumière sur leur terrasse, ce qui m'intrigua davantage, je sais bien qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de lumière pour voir ce qu'il se passe la nuit, ce qui me rendit encore plus inquiète, je n'avais déjà plus d'ongle à force de passer mes nerfs sur eux. Edward freinât d'un coup sec, je sentis mon corps se propulser vers l'avant avec une force incontestable, j'eus à peine le temps de mettre mes mains sur le tableau de bord. Edward sortit de la voiture, fit le tour de la voiture, et vient m'arracher de mon siège, et me porta comme un vulgaire sac de patate, il m'amena jusqu'à la terrasse et me déposât à côté de Esmée. Carlisle et Emmett retenait Jasper en arrière, Rosalie tenait Alice à l'écart des autres Cullen, et de Jacob et sa bande.

En me voyant les deux loups qui accompagnaient Jacob partirent vers la forêt, et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard en Quil et Embry. Ils me firent signe de la main, les Cullen formaient une sorte de muraille avec leur corps, je compris pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas approcher plus que ça.

Je commençai à avancer vers les loups, en ignorant les rugissements de chats de ma famille Cullen.

« Bella – Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Et en loup qui plus est ? -_Dis-je à Jacob, en lui poussant sa gueule baveuse._-

Emmett – Il est venu chercher Alice, il a débarqué la gueule branlante avec ses deux acolytes sans prévenir.

Alice - _criant hystérique _ - Je t'ai déjà dis que mes visions se bloquent quand ces saloperies de cabot se pointe. Jasper s'il te plaît, laisse le tranquille.

Rosalie – _en feulant à vitesse vampirique, Edward me fit la traduction en même temps _ - Ne le défend pas, il n'a rien à faire là, ton don à beau être compromis en sa présence, nous nous gardons les notre. – _Alice fit une moue montrant qu'elle était triste des paroles de sa sœur _ -

Carlisle – Il est temps pour vous de partir vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici. »

Esmée resserra ces mains autour de moi, je compris qu'il risquait d'y avoir une confrontation entre ces deux camps mythique. Jacob se tourna et partit en direction de la forêt, suivit à pied par Quil et Embry. Tous les Cullen, se tournèrent vers Alice et Jasper, Rosalie s'écarta et rejoignit son Emmett, ils commencèrent à partir vers les bois, quand Edward les rappela.

« Jacob – Alice je voudrais te parler, te dire à quel point …

Alice – Ecoute minable cabot, je ne suis pas envoutée moi, je ne …, jamais je tenterai quelque chose avec toi, je suis avec Jasper et ce pour mon éternité, alors fou moi la paix.

Jasper – Je sens que je vais m'amuser …

Jacob – Ne te mêles pas de ça toi, c'est entre moi et Ali … »

Je vis Jasper se concentrer fermement sur Jacob, comme je l'avais déjà vu faire avec moi, je ressentis la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, Jacob s'énerva et commença à trembler, il tomba par terre et se mit à se secouer dans tout les sens, je ressentis de la tendresse pour Jacob, Jasper arborait un sourire digne de Glyphaine. Jacob se transforma en loup et sous le choc, ses habits se déchirèrent, ce qui me fit sourire, et malheureusement Jasper vu la mimique que fit Alice. Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup, il forçat Jacob à se relever et à se tourner sur lui-même pour qu'il morde sa queue, Jasper et Rosalie furent hilares, Carlisle, Esmée et moi essayons de dissuader Jasper de continuer, Edward parlait mentalement avec Jacob, il prononça ses suppliques sans être vraiment ravie de ce qu'il ressentait. Jasper le força à se jetait à terre, les hurlements de Jacob me firent pleurer. Je courus à lui, et m'assis à côté de lui en criant à Jasper d'arrêter. Edward ne dit rien, quand Alice partit vers Forks, Jasper arrêta sur le champ de malmener Jacob et partit à la suite de sa concubine.

Je caressai Jacob en essuyant mes larmes, il redevint alors humain, il se recoquilla sur lui-même. Il était bouillant, en le touchant je fus pris d'un frisson, je l'enlaçai dans mes bras en essayant de le calmer, l'envie de se mutiler que lui avait infligé Jasper avait disparue. Il se laissa plonger dans mes bras. Edward ordonna à Jacob de s'éloigner de moi.

«Bella – Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton, tu n'as d'ailleurs pas le droit de lui parler et de lui interdire de m'approcher …

Edward – Je ne veux que te protéger, je ne veux plus qu'il t'approche, si tu savais ce qu'il pense à se moment …

Bella – Tais-toi, tu l'as laisser là, à subir le don de Jasper sans rien faire, tu ne faisait que répéter ses suppliques au lieu de l'aider, de nous aider à l'arrêter.

Edward - … Dis moi ce que je peux faire, je ne savais pas que tu voulais que …

Bella – Que quoi ? Que j'aurais préférer que mon ami n'es pas à subir ça, et que tu avais le moyen de l'arrêter ? Si tu veux faire quelque chose, reconduit Jacob à ma voiture s'il te plaît. – _Esmée et Carlisle me présentèrent leurs excuses _ - Je sais, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, je suis désolée de tout ça Esmée. »

On se serra dans les bras et je me dirigeai à ma voiture, Edward m'attendait devant ma portière, il me regarda et j'attendis qu'il se pousse de là, pour que je puisse reconduire Jacob chez lui. Il se décala d'un cran, et je montai dans ma Chevrolet. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de démarrer et de partir vers la push. Jacob se réveilla sur le trajet le ramenant à sa maison, il resserra la serviette qui cachait ses parties génitales. ( :p)

En arrivant chez Jacob, il me demanda d'aller lui chercher ses vêtements dans sa maison, pour qu'il puisse s'habiller sans que tout le monde le voit nu.


	8. Sur le territoire Quilleute

Une fois Jacob habillait, on partit en direction de la Push. Jacob affichait une mine triste et maussade, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas discuter pour le moment. Je pris la main de Jacob, il me regarda de près à me parler, je lui souris tendrement, et l'on continua en direction de la plage. Le soleil commença à se coucher, cela faisait un peu trop romantique, un frisson me traversa. Jacob sentit ma main frémir dans la sienne, j'arborais une mine peu réjouis sur mon visage, il me donna un timide coup d'épaule qui me propulsa à terre. Jacob semblait désolé et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. On arriva au bord de la plage, on se dirigeait vers l'arbre à moitié dans l'eau à moitié hors de l'eau. C'était un beau arbre, c'était notre arbre. On s'assit dessus et Jacob m'avoua avoir parler à Billy de son imprégnation sur Alice, la plus souriante des vampires Cullen. D'après Billy, le fait de s'être imprégner d'un vampire était quasiment impossible. Billy lui avait dit d'avouer ses sentiments à Alice, se qu'il apprit plus tard, une fois qu'il s'était transformer involontairement, c'est que son père espérer que le fait que Jacob se fasse repousser inverserez cette imprégnation quelque peu délurée.

Toute la soirée, Jacob me raconta les histoires Quilleutes qu'il préférer.

« Jacob – Tu sais, je pourrais faire comme elle, je pourrais me sacrifier dans le but que toi, tu restes en vie.

Bella – Et que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Jacob – Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais te faire croquer par un sang-froid. – _me dit-il ironiquement _ -

Bella – Ah !... Jacob … ? – _ma voix se brisa _ - comment te sens tu depuis que … ?

Jacob – Tait-toi s'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bella – Tu sais j'ai aussi ressenti ça quand Jasper a voulu savoir ce qu'Alice lui …

Jacob – Quoi ? Il a osé utiliser son pouvoir sur toi ce …, quel sale c…

Bella - … Jacob ! Ton père t'a donc jamais appris à être poli ?

… - Si je l'ai fait – _je tressaillis en entendant sa voix derrière moi _ - mais il ne m'écoute pas. – _Jacob et son père rient_ –

Bella – Papa que fais-tu ici ? – _demandais-je surprise de voir mon père_ –

Charlie – A-t-on avis ? Je m'inquiétais pour ma fille qui elle non plus n'a jamais écouté son vieux père.

Bella – Oh tu sais moi les traditions d'autres fois … »

Jacob et Billy retenaient leurs rires pendant que Charlie fit une moue plutôt effrayante.

..

..

Charlie et Billy étaient encore à table en train de parler du match des Yankees contre les Braves d'Atlanta. Jacob et moi étions allongés sur le canapé devant la télé, on regardait la série « Kaamelott » que l'on avait l'habitude de voir quand nous étions plus jeunes. Charlie et moi rentrions à la maison vers minuit, Jacob nous suivait avec ma camionnette. Arrivée devant la maison j'embrassai Charlie puis monta me laver avant de retrouver Jacob étendu sur mon lit, je me glissai dans les draps et m'endormie au creux des bras de Jacob alors que l'on se remémorer l'épisode le maître d'armes que l'on avaient vu une heure plus tôt.

En me réveillant le matin, Jacob était parti, je descendis préparer mon petit déjeuner et celui de Charlie, une fois après avoir mangé mes deux œufs aux plats, Charlie n'était toujours pas sorti de la douche je lui laissai un mot avant de partir pour le lycée.

_Je suis partie travailler. Prends donc exemple._

_Bella._

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, j'eus cours de sport où une fois encore je me tordis le poignet à cause du ballon de volley.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je regardais la table des Cullen, Edward arborait une mine triste alors que Rosalie, quand à elle semblait plus que ravie, je me leva pour aller me chercher une pomme, Alice vient me rejoindre et me serra dans ses bras, elle semblait elle aussi triste que je ne viennes pas avec eux. Emmett se leva me regarda et fit semblant de se faire mal aux poings, je me rapprochai de leur table et lui jeta ma pomme dessus avant de faire un demi-tour vers la sortie sans adresser un regard aux Cullen, et à Edward en particulier.

Je sortie du lycée avant l'heure de fin, à la suite d'un message de Jacob me demandant de le rejoindre. La camionnette ne démarra pas, la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde commença à sortir, je sortie de ma voiture pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas, Edward me regarda, passa devant moi et appuya sur un bouton, mon capot se leva et Edward remis quelque chose dans mon moteur, je le regardai en attendant qu'il me fournisse des explications, il passa le bras par la fenêtre et mis le contact.

« Edward – Voilà, tout est réparer.

Bella – Rien n'aurai eu à être réparer si tu n'avais rien fait à mon moteur – _lui dis-je avant de monter dans ma camionnette_ –

Edward – Bella, j'aimerai te parler.

Bella – Et moi j'aimerai rejoindre Jacob. » Lui répondis-je avant de démarrer en trombe. A la sortie du parking je regardais dans le rétroviseur, Edward me regarda m'éloigner tandis qu'Alice était venue se placer à côté de lui, le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux réunis m'inquiéta quelque peu.

Je me garai devant la maison de Jacob, il y avait un mot sur la porte d'entrée :

Rejoins-moi dans le garage. Jacob

J'entendis un moteur grondais, je me mis à courir pour rejoindre Jacob, il sortit assis sur sa moto en cabrant, il fit un demi tour et s'arrêta devant moi. Il descendit de son engin et vint me faire un câlin, je fus impressionner par sa facilité à me soulever et à me faire tournoyer comme ça. Une fois qu'il m'eut reposé par terre il repartit dans le garage et revint avec une nouvelle moto noire comme la sienne, il me sourit en me la tendant. Il m'apprit quelque base pour faire de la moto et nous partîmes pour tous l'après-midi dans les bois qui bordent la Push.

…

…

On rentra en courant chez Jacob après avoir reçu un coup de fil de son père, Jacob était inquiet, mais nous courrions comme des gosses, il freinait son allure pour ne pas me distancer, ce ne fut que quand on entendit le rugissement de Sam, d'après ce que Jacob m'avait dis, qu'il fallait rentrer plus vite. Il alla se cacher dans les sous-bois et reviens transformer en loup puissant et à poil court, il m'invita à monter sur lui et il courra énormément vite, je dus m'accrocher à sa mince crinière pour ne pas tomber, on arriva devant sa maison à une telle vitesse que je perçus bien le moment ou on allait s'écraser par terre, manque de bol ça n'a pas loupé, Jacob c'est arrêter brusquement que je n'eus pas le temps de me rattraper à son cou, j'atterris à côté de son garage, heureusement pour moi, il entreposait des matelas et des coussins où toute la tribu faisait leurs griffes.

Jacob me revient transformé et vérifia que je ne mettais pas fêlée quelque chose, une fois certain que je ne mettais pas tuer sur le coup, il se moqua de moi, en imitant la tête que je faisais quand j'étais en plein vol. Je le poussa sur le côté pendant qu'on se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison, Billy et tout les hommes-loups, ainsi que Charlie qui était venu avec sa voiture de fonction, les gyrophares allumaient.


	9. Rendez vous plus tard!

Arrivée devant la maison de Jacob, Charlie m'a pris dans ses bras, un surplus d'émotion dont je me serais bien passé, vu le sourire en coin que m'a lancé Jacob, un geste dont il n'arrêtera pas de me rappeler. J'amenai des tasses de café pour Billy, Charlie et allât en chercher d'autres en voyant Sam et Emilie. En revenant je vue une mimique sur le visage de Ja…

« Charlie – … et Bob a été retrouver mort prés de la berge.

Bella – Bob ?

Jacob – Moran, Bob Moran. –_dit-il en explosant de rire, suivit de Quil et Embry que je n'avais pas vue planqué derrière les gros bras de Sam_ –

Bella – T'es un imbécile, Bob le pêcheur a été tué comment ?

Charlie – Je n'ai pas à tant parler et tu n'as rien à faire dehors, tu rentres à la maison et tu fermes à clef, je te rejoins dans moins d'une heure. –_je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand je fus interrompue par _– Jacob tu veux bien la raccompagnée.

Jacob – Avec joie, allé au lit la petite.

Bella – Toi fais gaffe, face de chien mouillé. » Lui renvoies-je à la figure avant de le suivre jusqu'à ma camionnette, Quil et Embry étouffèrent leurs rires et suivirent Charlie, Billy et Sam à l'intérieur.

Une fois assisse côté passager, Jacob me bouder de l'avoir insulté de chien mouillé. Je m'excusai à plusieurs reprises, mais il m'accorda entièrement sa confiance qu'une fois que je me fus installé dans ses bras. Je m'endormie avant d'être arrivé à la maison, Jacob me prit dans ses bras et m'amena dans ma chambre, il prit soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Je me réveillai à demi, quand il me déposa dans mon lit. Il me sourit et s'installa à côté de moi, je sortis de la chambre en prenant ma chemise de nuit. En rouvrant la porte je courus et sauta dans mon lit en m'esclaffant en regardant Jacob. Il me taquina en me disant qu'il avait l'habitude des poils et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète d'avoir du poil aux jambes. Je me retournai et me cacha dans ma couette, Jacob me chercha sous la couette en me chatouillant, on se chamailla tellement fort qu'on tomba par terre que Charlie monta avec son arme à la main et nous regarda désemparé en rangeant son arme. Jacob se releva et m'aida à me lever à mon tour, il m'embrassa sur le front et descendit en même temps que Charlie qui me fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre et vis Jacob montait avec mon père dans ma Chevrolet, je reçu un message sur mon blackberry.

_« Attends moi dans ton lit, je reviens dans 15 minutes,_

_N'oublies pas de laisser la fenêtre ouverte._

_Jacob. »_

J'ouvris ma fenêtre, de 2 centimètres pour ne pas que Charlie s'inquiète en voyant que je ne faisais pas attention à ces conseils de sécurité, puis je retournai m'installer confortablement dans mon lit.

…

…

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer, et le trousseau de clefs verrouillait la serrure, Charlie monta les escaliers, et sa porte se referma sur ses pas. Je sentis un bras chaud se glisser sous le drap, un souffle sur ma nuque, et un bisou sur ma joue. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et m'endormie aussitôt.

00 : 00

01 : 00

02 : 00

03 : 00

04 : 00

05 : 00

La fenêtre s'ouvra et se referma.

06 : 45. Le réveil sonna, j'abatis ma main dessus et le son s'arrêta instantanément. Je me tournai, regardai le soleil par delà la fenêtre et allât dans la salle de bain, je ressorti mon sac de cours à la main, et descendis déjeuner, je trouvai un mot qui m'étais familier :

_Je suis parti__e __travailler. Prends donc exemple._

_Bella__. C._

J'avalai mon déjeuner et partie en direction du lycée, la journée se passa sans grand intérêt, mise à part le fait que la famille Cullen n'est pas venue de la journée. Je m'inquiétai de ne pas avoir vue aucun d'eux, même pas Alice, qui à son habitude était toujours là, sauf quand le soleil est à son apogée.

Je retrouvai Jacob devant mon lycée sur sa moto noire, je le suivais jusqu'à la maison, puis monta sur sa moto derrière lui, on se rendit à la Push, et je demandai à Jacob se que mon père leur avait dit sur la mort de Bob, Jacob ignora ma question pour m'en posait une autre

« - Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange aujourd'hui ?

Bella – Remarquée quoi de spéciale ?

Jacob – Dans ton lycée ?

Bella – Euh … -_je réfléchis en me disant que ce que j'allais lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire _– il manquait Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et … -_je le regardai du coin de l'œil _– et Jasper.

Jacob – Et bien tu as de la chance tu vas bientôt revoir toute la famille de vampires modèles.

Bella – Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? On ne va plus à la réserve?

Jacob – Non, on rejoint Sam et les Cullen, au bord du lac, il faut qu'on …

Bella – Au bord du lac ? Quelqu'un d'autre à été … tuée –_demandais-je pas sûre de vouloir une réponse _– Et depuis quand vous parlementez avec les Cullen ?

Jacob – Non t'inquiètes pas personne d'autre n'a servi de déjeuner aux sang-froid, et tu vas vite découvrir pourquoi il faut que l'on parlemente comme tu dis si bien avec ces …

Bella – Stop. Tu te tais et tu conduis. »

Je resserra mon étreinte autour de Jacob, le savoir là prés de moi depuis quelque temps me rassurai, par contre, je n'étais pas spécialement heureuse de savoir que Jacob et Jasper allé encore se revoir, sachant pertinemment que les loups et les vampires ne s'entendent pas, je me demande bien pourquoi il faut qu'il se parle entre eux.

Après cette longue réflexion sur le reste du trajet qui nous séparer de chez Jacob, je rejoignais Emily qui caresser le loup le plus imposant, j'en conclus immédiatement que ce devait être Sam.

Jacob me revint transformer en loup, il inclina son corps de côté et je grimpa sur lui, j'essaya de m'accrocher à son col, et resta blottit contre le reste de son corps, quelques secondes après je sentis le vent froid me tombait dessus à une vitesse phénoménale …


	10. Réconciliation à Forks

Une fois que je ne sentis plus le vent s'embrassait dans mon coup, et la vitesse de Jacob ralentir, je compris que l'on été bientôt arrivé. Jacob étant partis quelques temps avant les autres, il nous a quand même fallut cinq minutes avant de les voir arriver. Jacob pencha son buste en avant, et je descendis le long de son corps. Tout les loups allèrent se cacher sauf un, et revinrent en homme. Le seul à ne pas être là, était donc Embry, je m'approchai de lui et il s'allongea autour de moi, pour me maintenir au chaud. Les autres discuter des Cullen et du fait que Jacob devrait rester calme pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à leur dire. Jacob fit la moue mais acquiesça.

Les Cullen arrivèrent un petit peu après sauf un.

« Carlisle – Bonjour, Bella, loup.

Sam – Pourquoi nous avoir appelez ?

Jacob – Et ou est-il ?

Carlisle – Il n'a préférer ne pas venir, vu les circonstances, il a préférer restait en retrait.

Jacob – Aurait-il eu peur qu'on lui botte le cul.

Alice – Et toi sale chien, tu n'as pas peur qu'on botte le tien.

Bella –_Me levant et allant me placer à côté de Jacob_- Vous n'en avez pas marre vous deux, de passer votre temps à vous disputez comme des gosses ?

Alice – Gamin.

Jacob – Morte.

Sam- Jacob tu l'as ferme. Que voulez-vous ?

Emmett – Nous sommes venus vous prévenir que ce crime à été commis par un des deux autres vampires qui trainait avec Victoria. Et que, désolé pour toi Bella mais tu n'es pas en sécurité tant qu'ils seront dans les parages.

Jacob – Merci de l'information, on veillera bien sur elle.

Rosalie – Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il va la tuée, et toi aussi il te tuera …

Esmée – Si tu interviens seul –_Trancha-elle voyant que ni Rosalie ni Jacob ne laisserai une occasion de s'insulter._-

Bella – Mais pourquoi s'en prendrai-il à moi ?

Edward – Parce qu'il sait que je tiens à toi … -_Jacob s'avança de moi et mis sa main dans la mienne, Alice et Rosalie furent comme dégoutées. Edward détourna avec peine la tête de notre étreinte _– Même si pour toi, tout à l'air de …

Sam - Que doit-on faire pour qu'il s'en aille.

Carlisle – Le plus simple se serait que nous nous autorisions à faire une trêve, le temps de les éliminer. Cela serait mon facile si nous devions les poursuive que jusqu'à une frontière.

Alice – On a juste besoin de pouvoir aller sur vos terres pour finir le travail.

Sam –_Commençant à s'énerver_- Pourquoi tu crois peut-être que nous sommes moins forts que vous ?

Esmée – Nous ne cherchons pas d'histoire –_dit-elle assez agressivement à l'attention d'Alice_- nous voulons juste votre aide, pour Bella.

Bella – Merci beaucoup Esmée.

Esmée – Ce n'est rien, tu sais que malgré tout nous restons très attachés à toi.

Emmett – Même si tu n'as pas choisis le bon. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Jacob enleva sa main et la serra en poings, Sam et Carlisle se mirent instantanément devant les deux opposants de leur clan. Carlisle et Esmée nous saluèrent et partirent à la suite de leur enfant. Je tentai de calmer Jacob, mais il me regarda et partie lui aussi à la suite de ses compagnons, me laissant seule sur le port, je n'avais d'autres choix que de rentrer à pied.

…

…

…

Une heure de marche après, quelques égratignures aux mains après de nombreuses chutes je vis enfin la ligne d'arrivée. Ma maison. Je reconnus la voiture garée devant chez moi, j'alla m'asseoir sur les marches de mon perron et attendis qu'il vienne. La seconde d'après la porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit et se refermait presque immédiatement. Il s'assit à côté de moi et …

« ….- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Enfin pour ce qu'a dit Emmett.

Bella – Ce n'est rien, enfin je pense que ce n'est pas ce qui va déclencher une guerre entre vous.

Edward – C'est parce que tu ne savais pas à quoi penser Jacob,…, et d'ailleurs si ça n'était rien tu ne serais pas rentré à pieds, je me trompe ?

Bella - …, bon ok, t'as peut-être raison. Sur ce, à plus tard. –_lui dis-je en me relevant_-

Edward – Attends tu ne veux pas sortir ce soir ? Enfin aller manger dehors, prendre l'air ? Avec moi ?

Bella – Euh, comment ça ?

Edward – J'ai envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, depuis quelques temps je sais que tu m'évites, et je le mérite, mais tu ne voudrais pas juste ce soir, venir avec moi, tout les deux comme avant ?

Bella – Je ne sais pas, ça fait plusieurs jours que Charlie et seul et il serait peut-être bien que je passe du temps avec lui. Tu comprends ?

Edward – Oui, pas de problème. Si tu changes d'avis appelle moi, je ne serai pas loin.

Bella – Ok, bye. »

Je rentrai chez moi et en refermant la porte, la voiture d'Edward tourna déjà à l'angle de la rue. J'allai dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur le lit et mis la radio en marche. Mon Blackberry posait sur la table de chevet vibra

_« Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je dois enquêter sur un nouveau meurtre, appelle Jacob et prend des sous dans ton vieux cochon, et acheter vous un bon repas._

_A demain matin. C »_

Je souris, compris, Alice à prévenue Edward. Je m'avançai à ma fenêtre l'ouvrit et repartis m'allongeai sur mon lit. La sonnette retentit, je descendis les escaliers pas trop heureuse de devoir passer la soirée hors de chez moi. Pour une fois que j'aurai put être seule.

J'ouvris la porte.

Jasper.

Je refermai la porte.

La rouvrit.

« Des pattes aux fromages fondu avec du jambon cru pour madame. … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Bella – Euh désolée j'ai cru voir quelqu'un.

Edward – Vu la tête que tu fais tu ne dois pas être très heureuse de penser à cette personne. Tu attendais Jacob peut-être ?

Bella – Très drôle. –_il entra et je fermis la porte, à clef_- Comment savais tu que je voulais manger des …, merci Alice.

Edward – Oui, désolée. Tu veux peut-être que l'on aille ailleurs ?

Bella – Non, ici c'est bien. »

On se dirigea vers la cuisine de la je sortis une assiette, mes couverts et un verre de lait frais. Edward me servis mes pattes et il me regarda manger, chose qui me mettait assez mal à l'aise de le voir là, assis, à me regarder manger alors que lui ne pouvait pas.

« Bella – Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas des œufs ou du lait ? C'est animal pourquoi vous n'essayait pas ?

Edward –_ mort de rire_- C'est vraiment de ça que tu veux que l'on parle ?

Bella – Oui je suis très sérieuse.

Edward – Bien. Nous ne mangeons pas de produits animaux parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de faire fonctionner notre organisme mais de sang pour pouvoir assurer notre immortalité.

Bella – Ah.

Edward – Une autre question ?

Bella – Pourquoi alors les femmes vampires ne peuvent-elles pas tomber enceinte, mais vous les mecs, êtes encore capable de procréer. Vous êtes quand même mort, enfin tu l'as été.

Edward –_de plus en plus hilare _– Euh …

Bella – Arrête de te marrer. C'est très sérieux, je m'intéresse.

Edward –_Essayant de se calmer _– Oui, d'accord. Be parce que c'est physique et que on n'a pas subi de vasectomie –_reprit-il de plus belle hilare_-

Bella -_hilare_-»

La soirée continua en rires.

…

Quand Charlie rentra, il salua Edward, m'embrassa sur le front et me dis de ne pas trop traîner.

Edward se leva et nous allâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, je le remerciai pour cette soirée, qui s'était dérouler beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Il me proposa de remettre ça, et je lui répondis que la prochaine fois il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre le feu vert d'Alice, il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue, je posai ma main sur son torse. Il releva mon menton et m'embrassa cette fois-ci sur la bouche. Le temps que je rouvre mes yeux il était déjà à côté de sa voiture. Je fermai la porte d'entrée et entendit la voiture démarrer.

Je sentis la fatigue m'envahir et monta me coucher.


	11. Scéne de romance !

En me réveillant ce matin j'aurais voulu trainer dans mon lit, lorsque j'entendis la douce voix de Charlie résonnant dans toute la maison, râlant à propos d'œuf. J'enfilais mon peignoir et me coiffa les cheveux à la va-vite et repris ma place devant les fourneaux pour préparer un bon déjeuner pour le sheriff. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour me préparer et attaqua mes devoirs. Je décidai de commencer par la philosophie, je sortie mon sujet et le lu « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse valoir qu'on lui sacrifie sa vie ?». Je refermai mon trieur sans hésitation, voilà un sujet dont je n'avais pas envie d'aborder. Et de toute façon j'avais le temps pour le rendre la prof est partie pour deux mois, ce sujet peut attendre. Je pris mon blackberry, je n'avais pas reçu de message de Jacob, j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait contacté depuis hier soir, enfin je pensais que … il aurait pu …, j'allai m'allonger sur mon lit et repensa à hier soir.

_**Flash Back **_

« Je lui répondis que la prochaine fois il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre le feu vert d'Alice, il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue, je posai ma main sur son torse. Il releva mon menton et m'embrassa cette fois-ci sur la bouche. Le temps que je rouvre mes yeux il était déjà à côté de sa voiture. Je fermai la porte d'entrée et entendit la voiture démarrer.

Je sentis la fatigue m'envahir et monta me coucher.

J'entendis tambouriner à la porte d'entrée, je descendis à moitié endormie et dis

«Bella - Et alors papa, on a oublié ces clefs ou on comme à avoir Alzheimer ?, -_dis-je en ouvrant la porte,_-

… - T'es chiante, tu le sais ça ?

Bella – Tu m'emmerdes Jacob si t'es pas content c'est pareil, tu m'énerves tu sais jamais ce que tu veux et puis moi je suis crevée alors tu fermeras la porte en t'en allant s'il te plaît, -_lui dis-je en remontant dans ma chambre_-

-_la porte se referma et Jacob monta les escaliers à ma suite, il ferma ma porte et allât s'adosser à ma fenêtre_-

Jacob – Ton père rentre quand ?

Bella – Mmmmh –_la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller_-

Jacob – T'es super zen le soir toi, tu dines avec ton caillou, tu l'embrasses et en plus de ça tu ne veux pas me parler, vraiment agréable de passer du temps avec toi …

Bella – Jacob –_commençais-je à m'énervée_-

Jacob – Oui agréable Bel-la ?

Bella – Qu'est ce t'es venu faire là ?

Jacob – M'occuper de toi vu que ton vieux père te laisse faire n'importe quoi et que t'as pas de plomb dans la cervelle –_se tournant vers la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser mon regard_- tu crois pouvoir faire ta vie avec un mort et peut-être qui sait élevée des bébés cailloux avec lui …

Bella – Mais ta gueule tu crois peut-être que t'as fait mieux toi –_lui criais-je dessus en sortant de mon lit_- Oh Alice par-ci Alice par-là, et nia nia et nia nia …

Jacob – Oh c'est bon, tu sais très bien que j'ai compris que ce n'est pas elle que j'aimais mais t…, bref tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas des personnes à fréquenter …

Bella – Pourquoi parce qu'ils ont utilisés leurs pouvoirs sur toi et ton forcer à te transformer en chien …

Jacob – Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de défendre ces enfoirés et que tu approuves ce qu'ils mon fait –_Jacob commençait à s'énerver, ces mains tremblées, je me rapprocher de lui, pour le calmer ou alors pour criais plus fort contre lui, je ne savais pas trop dans quel but mais il fallait que je me rapproche de lui_-

Bella – Pardon, tu me crois capable de regarder et dis prendre goûts alors que …

Jacob – Alors que quoi ? Alors que quoi Bella ? Que c'est ma vrai nature et que tu trouves ça répugnant –_je restait coïte devant les propos qu'il disait, incapable de répondre alors que j'aurais voulu le frapper lui dire que non je n'aurais jamais pu rester là à ne rien faire à le voir là devant moi souffrir alors qu'il est tout pour moi, plus qu'un ami, il est … ,-Jacob parlant de plus en plus fort et s'agitant de plus en plus sans pouvoir se contrôler _- putain mais c'est fou ça tu préférerai être avec lui alors que je te correspondrais plus que je prendrais soin de toi, que je serai doux, présent et que surtout jamais je n'oserai te faire souffrir et pourtant tu me repousses à chaque fois que je tente de m'approcher de tes lèvres, pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas une chance de te prouver que je pourr… »

Je me jeta sur lui, saisis son cou et l'embrassa ma main libre glissant sur son dos, il m'agrippa de ces deux mains au niveau de mes hanches, je passa mes jambes autour de sa taille, et il me fit pivoter de manière à ce que je sois adossée au mur, ces mains glissèrent le long de mes jambes, sa bouche descendit au niveau de mon cou, il me mordilla et remonta ces mains au niveau de ma poitrine, en enlevant mon tee-shirt, je fis de même et je m'accrocha à lui quand il me déposa sur le lit enlevant ma culotte et la jeta à travers la pièce, je lui demanda d'être tendre, et je l'aida à enlever le reste de ses affaires, j'alla vérifier que la porte était bien fermée au cas ou Charlie rentrerai et Jacob s'assit sur mon lit en tailleur, il me dit de le rejoindre, il glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses alors que je m'asseyais sur lui, il commença à m'embrasser délicatement dans lecou puis remonta en direction de mes lèvres, il pénétra tendrement en moi, et s'agrippa à ma taille, j'eus l'impression que nous étions rester longtemps dans cette position à s'embrasser, à étouffer nos cris de jouissance, à se mordiller alternativement quand Jacob me poussa en arrière et me surplomba de tout son corps pour me pénétrais une dernière fois, mes mains se contractèrent et je le griffa dans le dos tout en poussant un cri de jouissance, nous restions un moment allongés dans cette position, puis Jacob me pris dans ces bras, et allongée la, nue prés d'une telle chaleur je commenças à partir au pays des rêves. Quelques heures plus tard j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer suivis de la fenêtre quelques instants plus tard. »

**Fin Flash Back**

Je me releva et allas sous la douche, je commença à me savonner quand mes larmes commencèrent a couler, j'essaya de les retenir, mais n'y parvenant pas, je glissa le long du mur et me mis à fondre en larmes bercées par le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur ma peau.

Je sortis de la douche une heure plus tard, ayant réussi à sécher mes larmes j'avais fini de me laver puis me dirigea en direction du salon, aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de sortir, ni de voir personne. Malheureusement pour moi, le reste du monde n'avait pas les mêmes projets pour moi, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Edward – J'ai pris de la glace au chocolat, des mouchoirs en papier et Titanic pour toi.

Bella – Pourquoi tout ça?

Edward – Alice a eu une vision, elle t'as vue pleurer sous la douche et je voulais t'aider à aller mieux.

Bella – Et beh oui tient, les vampires sont les plus gentils, ils sont là en cas de coup dure, je te prends la glace et les mouchoirs pour le reste je préfère rester seule.

Edward – Tu ne veux pas le film ?

Bella – Non, je vais regarder Shaun of the dead, plus marrant que ton film, salut. –_lui dis-je en lui refermant la porte au nez_-»

Je m'installai sur le canapé et mis en route le film en mangeant à pleine cuillère le pot de glace et en essuyant mes larmes.


	12. Cinq mois après !

Réveillé à neuf heures du matin, je mis ma robe de chambre et entrepris de descendre faire le déjeuner. Je posa trois poêles sur le feu et versa de l'huile, mis mon chocolat au lait dans le micro-onde, du pain de mie dans le toaster et cassa trois œufs dans chacune des poêles et pris ma tasse. Déambulant jusqu'au salon, je pris le journal que Charlie avait laissé sur la table de salon. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et retourna dans la cuisine, disposa les œufs dans les assiettes et enclencha le grille pain. Assise devant la table du petit-déjeuner, je lisais les nouvelles. Encore une fille brune de 19 ans retrouvée morte dans une des villes alentour, cette fille est la sixième victime en cinq mois d'un mystérieux psychopathe à la recherche d'un certain type de fille. Je comprenais d'autant plus la peur de Charlie à mon égard, tandis que j'avais également pris conscience que je correspondais aux même critères que toutes ces jeunes filles agressées. Jacob, Quil et Embry entrèrent au moment ou le pain jaillit du toaster, me saluèrent avant d'aller manger leurs petit-déjeuner respectifs.

Une fois leur assiettes finis les garçons repartirent à la push en fermant la porte, me laissant seule avec Jacob.

« Jacob – Alors, bien dormi ?

Bella – Oui, mais tu es partis beaucoup trop tôt ce matin, tu as gagné la course alors ? - _Lui demandais-je alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi_-

Jacob – Tu m'as entendu quitter la chambre ? J'ai gagné bien évidemment, à force de m'entraîner je vais peut-être pouvoir battre Sam dans peu de temps.

Bella – Tu sauras jeune loup, que je suis au courant quand un homme quitte mon lit, à chaque fois !

Jacob – Pourquoi nous sommes plusieurs à satisfaire les envies de mademoiselle ?

Bella – Si tu rencontrais tout le monde il te faudrait prendre un jour de congé mon ange. -_je me leva du tabouret et commença à partir en direction de l'escalier_-

Jacob – Alors là ma belle, tu as plutôt intérêt à prendre tes jambes à ton cou. J'arrive ! »

Je monta les escaliers en courant mais fût vite rattrapé par Jacob, qui m'atteignit à mis hauteur et me pris dans ses bras, il me déposa en haut de l'escalier et arbora un énorme sourire sur son visage, je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre, alors qu'il était toujours sur mes talons, il poussa la porte assez fort pour qu'elle se ferme d'elle même, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche en me déposant sur le lit. Glissant ses mains sur mes cuisses, quel fût pas notre malheur quand on entendit mon téléphone sonné. Me laissant répondre tranquillement Jacob alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, je décrocha en voyant le numéro de Charlie s'affichait :

« Charlie – Bella tu as lu le journal que je t'ai laissé au salon ?

Bella – Oui, une victime de plus, encore une jeune fille.

Charlie – Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant deux jours, et je suis pas rassurer de te laisser toute seule, même si tu as déjà de quoi te défendre, je n'aime pas que ce psychopathe se rapproche de Forks aussi vite. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu ailles chez …

Bella – Non, Charlie ça te rassurerais si je demandais à Jacob de rester à la maison pour deux nuits pendants ton absence ?

Charlie – Tu penses qu'il va te dire oui, sous prétexte que vous testez toutes les positions de coït inimaginable ?

Bella – Charmant ! T'es plus inquiet pour ma sexualité ou pour ma protection vitale là ?

Charlie – Tiens moi au courant pour Jacob, je vais devoir te laisser, le jeune bleu va me redécorer la voiture avant qu'on soit arrivé sur la scène de crime sinon. Mais Bella, je compte sur toi … fais attention et surtout n'oublies pas, sortez couvert !

Bella – Charlie tu sais très bien qu'on est prudent étant donné que tu donnes des capotes à chaque fois que tu le vois, alors je vois pas pourqu...

Charlie – Il pleut Bella, et tu dois allé faire des courses, je n'aurais pas le temps de passer remplir le frigo avant de partir.

Bella – Merci Charlie, je t'appelles dés que j'ai la réponse de Jacob. Bonne route et fais attention. »

Je déposa mon téléphone et entra dans la salle de bain, j'informai Jacob par-dessus le bruit de la douche que Charlie devait partir pendant deux jours et que je serais rassuré s'il pouvait rester avec moi au moins la nuit, avant de commencer à me brosser les dents. Il accepta de suite et me promis d'appeller mon père pour le rassurer. En voulant quitter la salle de bain, Jacob tira le rideau de douche et m'emporta avec lui, toute habillée. Il commença à me débarrasser de mes vêtements, maintenant mouillés grâce à lui, et me colla au mur en continuant ce que nous avions commencés sur le lit. Agrippant sa nuque, posant une main dans son dos, une jambe sur le rebord de la douche je sentis le membre durci de Jacob me pénétrais, nos regards se croisèrent, nos mains empoignèrent le corps de l'autre, nous fîmes l'amour, sous le bruissement de l'eau sur nos corps entrelacés.

…

…

Étendue sur mon lit, je regardais Jacob fermait son jean et sa ceinture, il aperçut un sourire sur mon visage et vient m'embrasser sur le front. On se mit au point pendant que l'on s'habillait, il était convenu que Jacob me rejoindrais à la maison à vingt heures. Une fois qu'il fut parti j'appelai Charlie pour le prévenir que je ne resterais pas seule à la maison.

Ma première journée de tranquillité passa vite, entre le ménage et la visite d'Alice qui m'appris qu'entre elle et Jasper cela commençait à allé un peu mieux, ayant l'immortalité devant eux, chez les vampires les plus susceptibles il était fréquent et peu étrange de s'ignorer pendant des années pour une broutille passagère. Elle essaya encore une fois de me convaincre que je ne devrais pas rester avec Jacob, non pas parce qu'il était d'une race différente en de nombreux points de la sienne, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas assurer ma sécurité, étant donné que je passais le plus clair de mon temps libre avec Jacob elle ne pouvait pas voir mon avenir ce qui la dérangeait car elle m'aimait beaucoup malgré ce qu'il s'était dérouler quelques mois auparavant. Ce qui devait l'embêtais le plus, ou plus précisément celui qui l'embêtais le plus était sûrement Edward qui lui demandait chaque jour de mes nouvelles. On tenait toujours l'un à l'autre, et je ne pouvais pas non plus lui en vouloir car je demandais également à Alice de ses nouvelles chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

Alice dû partir, car elle devait allé avec Rosalie à la chasse, ce qui me permis d'aller faire les courses que Charlie m'avait conseillé de faire avant que le journée tombe. Je pris mon sac, mes clefs et la liste de course direction le supermarché.

Mes courses rangés, je me sentis prise d'un vertige, la main sur ma chevrolet, j'eus l'impression d'avoir vu un éclair, le souffle court, appuyé sur mon véhicule, je me retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi. Un sdf me demanda de l'argent pour acheter à manger, sentant la bière et la sueur je lui donna les quelques pièces qu'il y avait dans mon jean pour qu'il me fiche la paix et que je puisse rentrer à la maison me reposer, apparemment mon corps en avait bien besoin, exit ma paranoïa je sentais que mon vertige n'était dû qu' à la peur que j'avais eu .Je me retourna prête à monter dans ma voiture.

La suite c'est passé très vite, un homme ouvra ma porte, me sortit de ma voiture et en voyant son corps brillé, je fis très vite le lien et comprit que j'étais en danger. Réagissant comme n'importe quel être humain le ferait quand il ne se sent pas en sécurité, je tourna mes talons et parti le plus loin possible de ce vampire, la peur au ventre, mes pas se dérobant sous mon corps, la dernière chose que je sentis avant de m'effondrer sur le sol était un coup violent sur le sommet de mon crâne. Mon corps s'affaissa et mes yeux se fermèrent avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui n'allais pas tarder à m'arriver.


	13. Morsures morsures!

Me voilà maintenant à quatre pattes, les genoux écorchés par le sol , tâtonnant de mes mains pour retrouver mon taser dans cette salle obscure, quelques mèches de mes cheveux se collaient sur mes joues dû au sang qui commençait à se durcir. Enfin je le vis, mon taser n'était plus qu'à une soixantaine de mettre de moi éclairer par la lune, comme aurait pu être éclairer le saint Graal, il gisait là sous l'armoire qui était tombé tantôt. Mes bras étaient griffés, mon jean en lambeaux à la hauteur de mes cuisses, ma tête me faisait mal dû aux nombres de coup que j'avais pris et dans une dernière poussée de courage, j'essayai de me relever pour atteindre ce qui pourrais peut-être m'aider à m'échapper de ce fou furieux.

**FLASH BACK**

Je sentis sous mon corps quelque chose d'inconfortable, je me sentais ballotter dans tous les sens maintenus juste par mes chevilles pour ne pas de nouveau rencontrer le sol. L'homme me jeta à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette, « Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'opposer à ma femme, tu vas payé pour ce que tu lui as fais, et les Cullen aussi .» me dit-il en enfonçant une seringue dans ma jambe pour y laisser échapper son contenu, il me sourit et me laissa regarder dehors avant de fermer sur moi la porte qui allait me séparer de la clarté de cette journée. Je me sentis partir, partir … partir. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour cette fois ne s'ouvrir que bien plus tard.

…

…

…

…

…

Je me réveilla en passant la main sur ma tête, mes cheveux étaient humides du sang que j'avais perdu. Sans une seconde de plus, je me rappela le supermarché, le sdf qui m'avait accosté, l'homme du parking qui m'avait sourit avant de me jeter à l'arrière de son véhicule. La panique commença à s'emparer de moi, je m'assis et sentis un poids pesé sur ma cheville, et je découvris avec stupeur que j'étais relié à un tuyau en métal par des menottes. Tournant la tête à la recherche d'une aide, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à crier et ainsi avertir mon ravisseur que je savais qui il était,ce qu'il me voulait et par quel miracle j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir. Je pria pour que quelqu'un avait vu ce qu'il c'était passer et qu'on est averti mon père. Assise là dans le noir, je réalisa qu'une partie de mon jean avait été arracher et qu'il me manquait une chaussure, sûrement pour pouvoir m'enchaîner plus facilement à ce maudit tuyau. Reprenant mon calme je décida une dernière fois de regarder autour de moi en espérant trouver quelque chose pour m'extirper de ce mauvais pas. Je fus heureuse de voir que mon sac n'étais pas loin, l'homme n'avait pas eu le temps, ou avait estimé que je ne représentais aucune menace et n'avait donc pas fouillé mon sac, une larme coula le long de ma joue quand je fus convaincu que si je pouvais l'attraper, j'aurais une chance de m'enfuir. Je m'allongea donc à nouveau ce qui avait été mon lit pendant mes premières heures endormis dans ce trou à rats, et allongea mes bras le plus possible. Par malheur il ne me manquait que quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre. Je força un peu et sentis ma cheville se tordre à m'en faire échapper d'autres larmes, arrêtant sur le champs, je me redressa et entrepris de déchirer encore plus mon jean.

Je me retrouva avec deux morceaux dans la main, je tira mon pied le plus possible et mis entre mon os et ma chaîne un bout du jean pour éviter le frottement, l'autre bout roulé en boule placer dans ma bouche, je pus recommençais la manœuvre. Je venais de gagner quelques centimètres mais il m'en manquait encore quelques uns. Je serra mes dents plus forts, les paroles de l'homme résonnant dans ma tête, je fis un dernier effort pour attraper mon sac. La douleur me traversa toute la jambe, à tel point que je ne voyais plus, cela me fis tellement mal que mon visage était ruisselant de larmes, la sueur coulant dans mon dos, et le coup que l'on m'avait porter eu raison de moi au même instant que j'attrapai la bretelle de mon sac, mon corps s'affaissa et je m'évanouis de douleur.

Quelques minutes après, je rouvris les yeux, scrutant le moindre mouvent dans l'oscurité de cette salle et attendant de savoir si un bruit avait trahis mon réveil au maître de ces lieux. Mon pied me picotait mais mon corps commença à se gonflé à bloc. Je ne saurais jamais si c'est l'adrénaline dû à la peur ou la réussite d'avoir récupérer mon sac, mais le moral de m'imaginer bientôt loin de cet enfer me réjouissais d'avance. Assise en demi-tailleur, j'ouvris mon sac et y trouva tous ce que je cherchais, vérifiant que mon taser fonctionner bien je l'éteignis et le rangea dans ma poche. Je trouva la boîte de clayettes que Charlie m'avait offerte des années auparavant. Il m'avait également appris à déverrouiller les portes, plus jeune étant tête en l'air je restais enfermer dehors car je perdais tout le temps mes clefs. Enfonçant la clefs dans la menotte qui retenait mon pied, j'entendis le déclic m'annonçant que je pouvais me dégager. Je me leva tant bien que mal, ma cheville était rappée mais elle arrivait toujours à me soutenir, j'avançai vers le fond de la pièce et vis par une petite fenêtre que je n'étais ni dans une cave, ni dans un grenier. Il me suffisait donc de trouver une porte de sortie ou une fenêtre assez large pour pouvoir m'échapper. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et arrivais devant la porte, je tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Cette deuxième salle était un soupçon moins sombre que la deuxième. Cette pièce étant plus grande que celle que je venais tout juste de quitter, je me colla au mur le plus proche que je trouva. Me déplaçant en restant dos au mur, j'avançais de petit pas en petit pas, levant la tête quelques fois pour voir ce que je pensais être les rayons de la lune à travers la toiture qui tombait en ruines, éclairant les meubles qui peuplaient la salle. Je voyais des vieux secrétaires, des bibliothèques presque désertes de livres, une vieille cheminée sur laquelle était poser un miroir noircis par le temps, des bacs fourre tout à roulettes ça et là dans ce vaste espace. Arrivée à mi-chemin j'aperçus deux portes fermées, l'une d'elle était peut-être ma sortie de secours. Je quitta la sécurité du mur, et traversa la pièce aussi vite que possible en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour accéder à ses portes. Un bruissement se fit entendre, et je me figea net, je parcourra la salle du regard et repris ma quête en allant plus vite. Quelque chose me frôla, je fis marche arrière, le souffle court et fort, le sang tambourinant dans mes tempes, tournant sur moi même en essayant de regarder devant, au-dessus et derrière moi, je poussa un cri non pas de panique mais de douleur en me tordant la cheville. Deux mains m'empoignèrent et me firent faire volte face, incapable de bouger devant lui, emprisonné par cette poigne de fer, je ne pus que rester tétanisée devant lui.

« … - Alors chère Bella, heureuse d'avoir fait un petit somme ?

Bella - … Vo Vous êtes le mari de cette femme, la rousse qui m'a attaqué. Vous connaissiez Victoria. _- Je ne pus m'empêcher d'énoncer cette affirmation avec une sorte de dégoût en prononça une nouvelle fois ce prénom-_

… _- _Victoria était ma femme. – _annonça-t-il avec une voix froide et tranchante -_Tu m'as enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde depuis des années, et tu vas payer pour ça. Maintenant que tu es seule, sans loups, ni vampires pour te défendre, je ne vois d'autre choix qu'un combat loyal entre toi et moi, vampire contre humain. _-il me lâcha et s'éloigna de deux pas de moi-_ Quand dis-tu ?

Bella – S'il vous plaît, je n'y suis pour rien, votre femme a tenter de me tuer, c'était elle ou moi …

… _-il me frappa d'une force inouï, je fus propulser à travers la pièce, ma tête heurtant le mur, mon sang se remit à saigner, il reprit en criant – _Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit TOI, stupide humaine, tu n'ai d'aucune utilité ni à ton espèce ni à la notre ! Ma femme était tellement douce et souriante, -_il s'approcha de moi, se pencha pour être à ma hauteur et me parla comme on parlerait à un enfant qui va faire une bêtise _– tu n'aurais presque rien sentis. _- Il passa un doigt dans mes cheveux et porta le sang à ses lèvres.- _Tu es tellement … goûtu.

Bella – Je vous en prie, laisser moi partir je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal _-il me regardait profondément, j'en profita pour me collé à lui-_ Je ferais tous, tout ce qu'il vous plaira pour me faire pardonner, tu veux bien …

… - James.

Bella – Tu veux bien James ? _- Ma main droite glissa sous sa chemise déboutonnée, James était concentrer sur le sang dans mes cheveux, j'en profita pour saisir mon taser de ma main gauche, lui enfonça contre le torse, et lui envoya la plus forte décharge, James recula en projetant le taser loin de nous, et me regarda avec dégoût. -_

James – Qu'as tu essayais de faire ? - _Gronda-t-il_ – Garce ! Je vais te tuer _-hurla-t-il en s'envolant- »_

Ni une, ni deux, je me mis debout et partis en courant comme une furie en direction d'une des portes, je l'entendais beuglé derrière moi, et je me jeta au sol à l'instant ou il essaya de me frapper avec le miroir qui reposait tout à l'heure sur la cheminé. Le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux sur une des colonnes de la pièce et dispersa une pluie de verre autour de moi. Je rampais le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas m'écailler la peau avec le verre quand James se planta devant moi, me saisit par les cheveux et me projeta contre l'une des bibliothèques abandonnée. Je me releva une nouvelle fois, et couru vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait non loin de là, j'essayai désespérément d'enlever les planches qui en condamnés l'accès, je voulais fuir, loin de lui, loin du châtiment qu'il n'allait pas tarder à m'infliger. Une nouvelle fois James vient sur moi, son corps me fit tombé au sol, il était assis à cheval sur moi, une main tenant mon cou, l'autre me menaçant de mon propre taser, il me criait qu'il devrait me taser aussi pour voir comment mon corps réagirez, mes suppliques ne couvraient plus sa voix qui exprimait toutes les sévices qu'il voulait m'infliger. Il me frappa sur le visage avec le taser et le projeta encore au loin. Mon visage me brûla et James le regardait avidement, une fine coulée de sang perla alors sur ma joue, James se pencha de moi et lécha le sang roulant sur mon corps. Après ça on peut dire qu'il devient encore plus monstrueux qu'avant, il me releva en me tenant toujours par le cou, et me projeta dans les morceaux de verres. Je me retourna et entrepris de m'échapper en rampant, mais James me retenait par ma cheville déjà endolorie par la chaîne et me tirant à lui. Plusieurs morceaux de verres s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair et ouvrèrent alors d'autres blessures pouvant elles aussi laisser couler mon sang. James perdit totalement le contrôle et me laissa ainsi dans une marre mélangeant le verre et mon sang.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Me voilà maintenant à quatre pattes, les genoux écorchés par le sol , tâtonnant de mes mains pour retrouver mon taser dans cette salle obscure, quelques mèches de mes cheveux se collaient sur mes joues dû au sang qui commençait à se durcir. Enfin je le vis, mon taser n'était plus qu'à une soixantaine de mettre de moi éclairer par la lune, comme aurait pu être éclairer le saint Graal, il gisait là sous l'armoire qui était tombé tantôt. Mes bras étaient griffés, mon jean en lambeaux à la hauteur de mes cuisses, ma tête me faisait mal dû aux nombres de coup que j'avais pris et dans une dernière poussée de courage, j'essayai de me relever pour atteindre ce qui pourrais peut-être m'aider à m'échapper de ce fou furieux.

J'allais enfin l'atteindre, quand quelque chose fracassa les planches de la fenêtre que je voulais ouvrir plus tôt, me laissant tombé au sol et me repliant en boule le plus rapidement possible de peur que James m'attrape une nouvelle fois, je n'avais pas vu qui était entré dans la pièce. La voix tonitruante de James retentit alors tout prêt de moi « Je vais pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance en te faisant payer à toi aussi. » Me redressant je l'aperçus là devant moi, il avait changeait depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais il était là, prêt-à-tout pour me sauver de ce psychopathe vampire. Je resta inerte alors que c'est deux vampires s'affrontaient devant moi, quand James envoya Edward avec force par l'endroit ou il était entrer, je savais que c'était la fin. James m'attrapant , me collant de force au sol et mordant dans mon cou avec une tel force que je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler de douleur. J'étais maintenu, des crocs plantés dans ma chair, des bouts de verres partout dans le corps, du sang séché sur tout mon visage, j'avais endurer tout ça pour finalement mourir ici, comme ça. Edward n'avait rien pût faire de plus pour m'aider. Une douleur horrible retentit dans ma tête je ne voyais presque plus rien, juste quelques flashs. James me mordait, il me regardait la bouche pleine de sang, une douleur aiguë dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse, James entre mes jambes. Plus de crocs dans mon corps, deux hommes étaient penchés vers moi, je reconnus Edward, une aiguille se planta dans mon bras, sur ma droite trois hommes se battaient, il y avait du feu. La dernière chose que j'entendis fût un feulement terrible, une nouvelle perd de crocs se plantant dans mon bras. J'avais l'impression que mon corps venait de servir de stop pour un train à grande vitesse, j'étais tuméfiés de part et part, une migraine énorme. La douleur me fit perdre connaissance pour de bon cette fois.

Dans mon sommeil, une chose étrange se produisit, mes organes récupérèrent vite, la douleur avait disparu, ma cheville était de nouveau intact. Je me sentais forte et puissante, prête à me venger de ce salopard de James. J'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient injectés de sang vampirique.


	14. En route pour un nouveau continent

**14 heures avant :**

_[Extérieur POV] _

Bella venait tout juste de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Carlisle qui était penchée sur cette dernière analysa rapidement la situation. Elle était catastrophique, Bella avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, le fait qu'elle soit inconsciente prouvait que son corps n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il regarda sa morsure dans le cou et vu que James lui avait complètement arraché de la peau et qu'à quelques secondes près il aurait pu lui arracher l'artère. Carlisle, à qui Alice venait de donné sa mallette de docteur, l'ouvrit en suivant et essaya de stopper les coulées de sang.

A côté de Bella, Alice Emmett et Jasper attaquèrent James pour l'éloigner d'elle et de Carlisle qui tentait de lui sauver la vie. Leur combat ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes.

Carlisle mis Edward au courant de ce qu'il allait arriver : soit ils laissaient Bella se vider de son sang et il n'aura d'autre choix que de lui dire au revoir où de la transformer, soit ils leur donnaient de leur sang pour que son corps se réactive, sachant pertinemment que cela pourrait la transformer. Edward n'arriverait pas à se décidait, bien sûr il voulait la sauvée mais il ne voulait en aucun cas la transformer. Carlisle empoigna le bras le moins amoché de Bella et en enfonça une seringue, il pressa Edward de lui donnait une réponse, où il injecter une forte dose de morphine ou il lui enfoncerait une dose de sédatif leur donnant quelques heures supplémentaires pour tenter de la sauver.

Emmett et Jasper venait d'attraper James, ils lui tordit les membres les faisant céder sous la brutalité du choc à tel point qu'il ne put se débattre. Toutefois quand Alice commença à faire un feu, il commença à lutter, mais il était trop tard. Emmett attrapa la tête de son adversaire et la tourna d'un coup sec, ses clavicules craquèrent, puis il l'envoya dans les flammes.

Edward acquiesça, mordit dans le cou de Bella à l'endroit où James l'avait fait plus tôt et Carlisle enfonça la dose dans le corps de Bella. Cette dernière se tortilla de douleur dans tous les sens, Edward feulant à ces côtés en se maudissant de lui infliger tout ça.

Bella ne bougeait plus, il était temps. Les Cullen prirent Bella avec eux, conduisirent au plus vite jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche.. Alice, Edward, Bella et Carlisle décollèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

**10 heures avant : [ Dans l'avion ]**

_[ Bella POV ]_

Dans mon sommeil, une chose étrange se produisit, mes organes récupérèrent vite, la douleur avait disparu, ma cheville était de nouveau intact. Je me sentais forte et puissante, prête à me venger de ce salopard de James. J'ouvris les yeux, ils étaient injectés de sang vampirique. Une nouvelle piqûre, et je me rendormis.

**Maintenant :**

J'avais l'impression d'être à moitié réveillée mais toujours dans le brouillard, je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il se passé autour de moi, quelques choses de bizarre se propager dans mon corps mais je ne savais pas ce qui me métamorphosais. D'après les regards inquiets que me lançais Alice et Edward je savais que quelques chose s'était passé. Carlisle m'expliqua rapidement qu'ils avaient tout fait pour me permettre de m'en sortir seule, mais cela n'avait pas suffit, sans le sang que Carlisle avait réussi à me transfuser je ne serais plus de ce monde. Il insista sur le fait qu'Edward ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix s'il voulait me garder en vie.

Il m'avait donné du sang, pas n'importe quel sang, du sang de vampire … celui d'Edward.

Carlisle regarda ça montre, et jura plus pour lui même que pour nous qui étions terré dans un silence de mort, c'était le cas de le dire. En deux minutes j'appris que j'allais rencontrer les Volturis et que nous étions, soit dis en passant à Volterra, en Italie, Carlisle m'annonça en plus qu'il devrait me suivre pendant un moment pour vérifier mes systèmes vitaux qui, dû à la consommation de sang vampirique aurait pu causé des dégâts à mon organisme.

**5 minutes après :**

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce démesurément grande, au fond de la salle 3 vampires étaient affalés sur des canapés rouges cuirs. Quelques personnes – des vampires présumais-je – étaient au garde à vous sur les côté de la salle. Avec un rapide calcul, trois dès quinze vampires présents dans la pièce étaient là au cas où il faudrait me protéger. Je ne me sentais pas spécialement à l'aise dans une situation aussi … inconfortable.

L'un des trois pachas se leva et vint saluer Carlisle, puis il déclara :

«... - Nous savons tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. … Mais Carlisle pourquoi avoir amener cette … humaine(?) avec vous ? _-dit-il en me regardant limite avec dégoût-_

Carlisle – Cette … humaine (?), Aro est la cause des crimes que mon clan a commis à deux reprises contre les vampires Victoria et il y a moins de 15 heures James son compagnon.

Aro – C'est donc pour elle que vous avez tué deux de vos … confrères ? _- ce vampire passa sa main sur mon visage quand il réagit en feulant-_

Edward – Ne la touchez pas, elle n'a rien à voir avec nous, punissez moi pour ces crimes. _- Aro se déplaça jusqu'à lui et le pris par le cou, il feula à côté de son visage et lança un « _allez-y ma chère _» à l'attention d'une blonde rester en retrait. Edward tomba à genou se tenant la tête dans ses mains, pris de douleur, tandis qu'Alice détourna la tête pour ne pas voir son frère se faire torturer, Carlisle, quant à lui était impassible-_

Bella – Arrêtez, il n'y ai pour rien, aucun d'eux. J'ai tué la rousse !

Aro – Tu crois être capable de tué l'une des nôtres ?

Bella – Oui, je l'ai fais.

Alice - _intervenant –_ pour être exact, ce sont les loups de notre compté qui ont tués Victoria.

Aro –_ criant à l'attention d'Alice – _Comment ose-t-il tué notre clan ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué vous ? _- lui cria-t-il en la giflant au visage -_

Carlisle – Tu n'es pas sans savoir Aro, qu'entre loup garou et vampire il existe plusieurs traités dont l'un étant de ne pas faire irruption sur leur territoire sous peine d'être évincé.

Aro – _se déplaçant jusqu'à Carlisle –_ Je le sais bien, pour qui me prends-tu ? _- lui dit-il en le mettant à genou – _Ne pense pas, que parce que tu as vécu ici, tu es libre de mené tes propres lois et de revendiquer une façon de gouverner autre que la mienne. Je suis comme votre Roi à tous –_ cria-t-il en tournant sur lui même. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la blonde –_ Recommence ! - _Edward se remit à gémir, toujours au sol –_ Regarde Carlisle jusqu'où s'étend mon pouvoir. »

Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait, qui était ce Roi dont on ne m'avait jamais parler, comment Carlisle pouvait-il le laisser infliger ça à son fils, ainsi qu'à sa fille ? Quel était cet homme que je pensais si protecteur et si avenant envers les membres de sa famille. Et bon dieu qui allait aidé Edward qui n'en pouvait plus de s'époumoner comme ça ?

« ASSEZ ! » avais-je hurlais bien malgré moi_- « C_A SUFFIT, LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE. » Continuais-je de beugler. La blonde arrêta sur le champ de fixer Edward et me regardait à présent, elle eu l'air scotché quand elle ne me vit pas réagir, Aro sembla autant furieux qu'elle se retournant et fonçant droit sur moi. Mon corps frappa à tout rompre contre ma poitrine, mais un étrange feu monta de mes entrailles, je me préparer à recevoir un vampire en plein élan, les mains braqué vers l'avant comme le ferais un super héros essayant d'arrêter un train en pleine vitesse. Une onde invisible de la consistance d'une bulle de savon repoussa mon adversaire qui alla s'écraser sur les marches au pied de son fauteuil de cuir. Le voilà à terre, la blonde qui pendant ce revirement de situation avait quand à elle était projeter contre le mur et était à présent sonnée.

Tous les autres vampires de la pièce, ainsi que mon aimable famille Cullen me regardaient comme si j'étais une espèce de monstre mutant dernière du nom. Ce qui malgré la situation me paraissais assez comique, étant la seule personne normale dans cette pièce.

Un des deux autres avachis des fauteuils se leva, dit qu'il en était assez pour aujourd'hui, posant une main sur Aro avec force pour que ce dernier reste au sol,et proposa à Carlisle ces anciens quartiers pour lui et sa famille, ainsi que je cite – cette humaine étrange au pouvoir phénoménal.-

Je souris à cette dernière réplique et m'effondra, retenu par les bras de Alice avant de toucher le sol j'entendis Carlisle prononcer un dernier « Edward dépêche toi, il faut … »


	15. Transmutaion

_[Bella POV]_

Je souris à cette dernière réplique et m'effondra, retenu par les bras de Alice avant de toucher le sol j'entendis Carlisle prononcer un dernier « Edward dépêche toi, il faut … »

Plus tard dans la nuit:

Une aiguille dans le bras, une poche de sang tenu grâce à la table de nuit, je m'éveilla tranquillement, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais comme une boule de feu dans le ventre. J'entrepris de m'assoir doucement sur le lit, et me retrouvis debout au centre du lit l'aiguille tirant la poche de sang, je regarda l'aiguille et l'arracha de mon bras. Je descendis du lit et alla me placer devant le miroir qui était fixé sur la porte, je me regarda des pieds et la tête et fût surprise de me retrouver habiller avec une robe blanche en dentelle. Enervée de voir qu'une fois encore Alice avait décidé de choisir comment m'habiller je concentra mon regard dans les yeux rouges sang reflétait sur le miroir. Il explosa en mille morceaux et je décida de sortir de la chambre. je sentais un pouvoir attractif me diriger vers une autre chambre. Je marcha d'un pas décidé vers cette porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, Edward qui était assis sur son lit se mis debout en un instant comme je l'avais fait deux minutes plutôt. La porte se referma derrière moi.

" Bella - Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça d'être un vampire, de la force, des robes en dentelles et froufrou et comme par hazard un pouvoir me forçant à venir vers toi ?

Edward - Non, non non, me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, enfin si mais j'ai jamais voulu te transformer, d'ailleurs t'es pas transformée, tu es juste ... shooté. - Se riqua-t-il de me dire.

Bella - me rapprochant de lui- Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai explosé mon miroir, pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve debout alors que je veux juste m'asseoir et bordel qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Et comment ça je suis pas transformée, tu vas me dire que c'est normal, qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait avec Carlisle, qu'est ce que vous m'avez donné ?

Edward - Mon sang, mais ce n'était que pour aider tes organes à régénerer c'est tout. Et tu n'es pas du tout transformée et tu le sais, tu le ressentirais sinon au fond de toi.

Bella - m'enervant un peu- Mais tu te fous de moi, et mes yeux injectés de sang, ma faim, ma ... puissance - j'alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre, sortit attrapa une bellette, revint dans la chambre d'Edward, pris la bête à deux mains et lui ouvrit la gueule, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se sépare en deux parties- Et cette force immonde!

Edward - il se rapprocha de la vitre, la brisa, en ramassant un bout, s'approcha de moi, me pris le bras et m'entailla le bras légérement, du sang clair s'en écoula. L'hémorragie s'arrêta. - Tu aurais été une vampire la plaie se serait effacer, tu n'aurais plus une seule marque, et là - me montra mon propre bras- tu vois bien où je t'ai entaillé.

Bella - Edward, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas. -Je lui attrapa le bras et le jeta sur le lit, comme un vampire je me déplaça et me posta sur lui - laisse moi te prouver à quel point."

Je l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quelque chose, il m'arrêta me faisant comprendre que ce n'étais pas bien de faire ça, et je le giffla avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Il m'enfonça son doigt dans le bras qu'il m'avait entaillé et je poussa un cri, le regarda et le giffla à nouveau. Du sang coula de mon bras, je continua de le frapper et du sang tomba à côté de sa bouche, il me saisit le bras, et aspira mon sang. D'un même coup, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, nouas avions envie l'un de l'autre.

Il me sourit, passa sa main dans ma nuque et m'embrassa. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiété, que pour un vampire faire l'amour n'avait rien de différent que pour un humain et entreprit de passer dessus, je m'aida de sa vitesse pour se lever et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur en lui murmurant " du calme le vieux, c'est moi qui contrôle, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te blesses ?'. Il se mit à rire et nous commençions la nuit à deux.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Je me réveilla avec un mal au bras, au dos et aux jambes. J'ouvris les yeux et regarda l'état de la chambre, tout était dévasté, les plumes volées encore dans la piéce, mais que c'était-t-il passé ? Un baiser déposé sur mon épaule je me retourna en sursaut, et reconnu Edward. Tout me revins en mémoire, les yeux rouges, le miroir, la bellette, le sang, Edward, ... oh Edward, non j'ai couché avec lui hier dans la nuit, plusieurs fois, peut importe où je pose mon regard dans cette piéce, on était l'un contre l'autre. Je tomba du lit, tira le drap pour me couvrir, Edward me regarda étonné. " Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais bordel" lui cirais-je desssus, Edward commença à se relever pour répliquer et je lui cingla sévérement " Ne bouge pas, t'approches pas de moi!".

Je sortis de la chambre enroulée du drap et commença à courir dans le couloir en essayant de sortir de ce cauchemard. Alice me rattrapa et m'emmena dans sa chambre, elle me donna une robe et me fit sortir avec elle. On monta dans un hélicoptére et Alice me dit juste "On rentre toutes les deux."

Emmett nous attendez à l'arrivée, Alice le rejoignit, ouvrit la porte arriére, et monta devant avec Emmett. Aprés un moment d'hésitation, j'accepta l'invitation peu voilée d'Alice et décidé de monter avec eux. Emmett conduisa et s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route, au milieu de nul part. "Tu devrais descendre Bella et marcher quelques pas droit devant nous." me dit Emmett. Je m'exécuta, sortit et marcha droit devant moi. La voiture fit un demi tour et partit. Un bruit de moto retentit, et Jacob apparut un casque à la main. Il descendit de moto et s'approcha de moi, me pris dans ses bras et nous fit tournoyer sur nous même. Puis il me posa et s'écarta de moi.

"Jacob - Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? - me dit-il en reniflant-

Bella - Tellement de choses, je me suis fais aggressé par James, le copain de Victoria, le vampire. Les Cullen sont arrivés et ils m'ont sauvé, puis j'ai perdu connaissance je ne sais pas combien de temps, et j'ai pris un avion, j'ai reçu une piqûre et j'ai encore perdu connaissance, je me suis réveillée on m'a dit qu'on était chez des vieux vampires, il voulait faire du mal aux Cullen, et je sais pas comment je l'ai repoussé, j'avais les yeux rouges, et je suis rentrée ce matin avec Alice en laissant Carlisle et Edward en Italie, Emmett vient de me déposer i peine quelques minutes. - Lui dis-je d'une traite.

Jacob - Et be dis donc, ça t'en fais des choses, en voyons voir 3 jours. Mais bon dieu, tu sens bizarre, c'est presque ... commme quand ... on se retrouve seul tous les deux. Tu sens un peu les ...

Bella - Non ça doit être parce que j'ai eu peur, voilà tout. Je sais pas si Alice m'a fais prendre une douche ou quoi, mais moi je me souviens pas en avoir pris, donc effectivement je dois pas vraiment sentir bon.

Jacob - Non, c'est pas ça. - s'approchant de moi- Tu es resté avec Edward ? Tu sens comme lui, c'est écoeurant. Monte on va aller te laver un peu madame la crado.

Bella - Sérieusement ? Madame la crado ? Faudrait peut-être que je parte plus longtemps pour que tu puisses faire de véritables vannes quand je reviens, histoires qu'au moins ça soit drôle.

Jacob - Tu repars encore aussi longtemps sans me prévenir, et tu passeras de crado à enfermé à vie. Ils ont pas de téléphones les Cullen, ils auraient pas pû me prévenir. Heureusement que j'ai croisé Esmée la derniére fois qu'elle est partie chassée sinon je n'aurais rien su. C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir te chercher. Encore une fois, ça doit être la seule qui puisse encore ce mettre à la place des gens normaux.

Bella - Jacob, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, tu voudrais pas attendre genre, je sais pas 2 semaines avant de te remettre à les insulter avec tes sous-entendus ?

Jacob - Ouais. Je vais essayer.

Bella - Merci. Maintenant en route, je commence à me sentir et je sais pas comment tu peux encore respirer normalement à côté de moi."

Et nous partîmes en moto jusqu'à chez moi. Charlie n'était pas à la maison, un message sur le répondeur m'informa qu'il " devait rester plus longtemps car il y a eu un barrage qui à céder et fais des ravages dans la ville, et bien évidemment effacer toutes les traces du psychopates. Je rentrerai donc dans une semaine, et tu serais prier d'arrêter de tester le kamasutra avec Jacob la prochaine fois que je t'appelle pour me répondre, sinon ça va barder. Je sais que je suis vieux, mais je m'inquiétes pour toi, je te rappelle qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que cet homme se dirige vers Forks et tu correspond parfaitement à ... - vois inaudibles au loin - Bella je te laisse on vient de retrouver une des victime. N'oublies pas fais attention ... et Jaocb, tiroir du milieu de la salle de bain de Bella, si tu veux rester en un seul morceau. -Biiiiip-" Je monta dans l'intention d'allé dans la salle de bain, et Jacob me dépassa, ouvrir le tiroir de la salle de bain et en tira un long stock de capotes avant d'éclater de rire. je ferma la porte à clef et me déshabilla pendant qu'il faisait couler de l'eau avec du savon. Mes affaires sales dans la corbeille je me diriga vers la baignoire quand Jacob m'attrapa, m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa. Il s'arrêta, comme choqué et me renifla. Non, sans rire, me renifla, partout le visage, le coup, mes bras, mon ventre, il me fit tourner, me renifla encore et aperçut dans mon dos, une griffure partant du milieu de mon dos jusqu'au dessus de mes fesses. Il me poussa violemment en avant et se mit à trembler, en reculant.

" Jacob - Comment ? Comment tu as pû ?

Bella - Jacob ? Qu'est ce qui ...

Jacob - C'est pas les vêtements, c'est toi, ton corps qui sent comme lui.

Bella - Attends je vais tout t'expliquer c'étais pas moi, enfin c'étais pas de ma faute ...

Jacob - C'étais peut-être pas toi mais en tout cas c'était - il criait- avec ton corps ! Il t'a touché, t'a prise contre lui, il t'a griffé, il ... il ... tu as ... vous avez ... non, c'est ... pas possible ... pas toi. -il ne criait plus - Regarde moi, approche, jure moi qu'il ne sait rien passé, dis le moi, et je te croirais, dis moi que toi et lui ça ... ça n'a pas pu arriver.

Bella - les larmes coulant le long des joues - Je ne ... c'était pas censé arriver ... jamais j'avais prémédité que je pourrais faire ça .. avec lui ... Ce n'étais pas moi à ce moment là, j'étais forte, puissante, mon corps ne m'écouter même plus, j'ai ... j'ai même tuée une bellette, éventrée en deux, comme ça direct ... Jacob pardonnes moi je ne voulais pas ...

Jacob - Tu ne voulais pas ...? Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Te retrouver nue contre lui. Okay ça je comprend, les vampires, le sang, la peur, ça n'arrivera plus c'est pas grave. Tout va bien.

Bella - Jacob excuse moi - lui dis-je en pleurant - je n'ai jamais voulu couché avec lui.

...

...

...

...

Jacob - Bella - dit-il avec un râle dans la voix- Ecartes toi.

Bella - S'îl te plaît, excuse moi.

Jacob - Dégages."

Rugit-il en se dégageant, j'attrapais une robe de chambre et me l'enfila en me relevant, Jacob essaya de s'éloigner mais dans la salle de bain on manquait de beaucoup de place, il s'est mis à trembler, il attrapa son tee-shirt et le déchira en deux, il se mit alors à hurler "noooon" comme si le monde devait entendre son cri et en deux temps trois mouvement je me retrouva poussée et griffée contre le bord de la baignoire, alors qu'un loup monstrueux venait d'apparaître devant moi. J'avais beau m'excuser, supplier, pleurer, demander le pardon, Jacob me regardais avec sa gueule de loup bien ouverte, un son de défi dans la gorge, et une mâchoires pointues juste à quelques centimétres de moi. J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte, Jacob me regardant faire un continuant de grogner, je pus sortir de la salle de bain, et il m'a tenu en haleine jusqu'à que j'ai descendu l'escalier et la cuisine. Me retrouvant, en peignoir de bain à la porte de chez moi, Jacob hurlant sans doute à la meute, ni une ni deux je me suis retournée, tenant mon bras blessé contre ma poitrine, j'ai commencé à courrir vers le seul endroit ou Jacob ne pourrais pas m'atteindre ... chez les Cullen.

_[Extérieur POV]_

Bella courait se réfugier pour se mettre à l'abri, elle courait, trébuchait, se relevait et reprenait sa route. Au bout d'un moment elle s'affaissa, son peignoir était devenu rouge, elle releva sa manche et vu que la moitié de son bras était déchiqueté. Combien de sang avait-elle perdue, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas mis quelque chose, ou fait un garrot comme à la télé pour empêcher de perdre tant de sang, puis elle se souvient pourquoi elle courrait, il aurait effectivement paru assez impropable qu'elle puisse dire - Et Jacob, pouce on fait une pause, je me fais un petit garrot en deux deux et on repars au top. - Mon dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi, ou ne c'était-elle pas reposer. Avec toutes ces péripéthies des trois derniers jours, son organisme n'avait pas eû le temps de se réadapter, entre la perte de litre de sang, l'injection de sang vampirique, la perte de ses pouvoirs qu'il l'avait rendu inconsciente, la nouvel injection, la nuit non préméditée qu'elle avait passé avec Edward, en maintenant ça. Il fallait que Jacob lui aussi perde son sang froid et la blesse assez gravement pour que ébourrifé, le pied tordu, la jambe érraflée par de nombreuses branches, le bras ensanglanté, elle se laisse tranquillement glissé dans les bras de morphée, ou dans ce cas bien précis dans les griffes de Cerbére.

Alice ayant intercepter le danger que courrait Bella avait prévenu Emmett de la conduire vers là où gisait Bella. Arrivés sur les lieux, Emmett pris Bella est couru jusqu'à la villa, laissant à Alice le soin de rentrer en voiture. Quand Emmett passa les portes de la villa, Esmée l'attendait paraît dans le cabinet maison de Carlisle, ils installérent Bella, et voyant rapidement l'étendue des dégats Esmée était désemparé. Elle avait beau faire attention au travail de son mari, le médecin ce n'était pas elle c'était bien lui. Alice arriva quelques minutes aprés, et expliqua que Carlisle avait déjà donné du sang d'Edward à Bella et qu'il faudrait tout simplement lui en redonner un peu, en respectant les mêmes quantités. Pendant que les trois s'affollaient à préparer Bella, Alice sortit les poches de sang d'Edward et les donna à Emmett, Esmée interrogea sa fille du regard et à elle de lui expliquer qu'elle avait fait des réserves avec Edward suite à la vision qu'elle avait vu de l'attaque de James contre Bella. Une précaution que son frére et elle avait évidemment bien fait de prendre. Une fois ce nouveau sang injecté, Alice surveillé comment le corps de Bella réagissait une nouvelle fois à ce traitement maison. Rosalie cria pour avertir de la venue de Jacob, Alice et Jasper allérent la rejoindre au moment ou Bella ouvrit les yeux. Esmée et Emmett étaient étonnés et sur la défenssives en voyant les yeux de cette derniére. Et tout se passa trés vite, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper furent rejoins par Emmett et Esmée, Carlisle arrivant au côté d'Edward s'arrêtant une fois retrouvé leur place au sein de leur famille. Jacob aboyant et grognon, se mit à courrir puis bondit sur les Cullen, Bella passa entre eux d'une rapidité inouï et ayant récupérer son potentiel vampirique propulsa une nouvelle fois cette barriére invisible contre Jacob, le percutant de plein fouet et le faisant s'écraser contre l'arbre le plus proche. Il se retransforma en humain sous la puissance du choc avant de se retrouvé au sol, blessé et sonné.

Quand Carlisle s'approcha pour lui venir en aide, Bella se déplaça et vint se placer entre eux, et le fit valser à quelques métres d'eux. Carlisle toujours conscient ordonna au sien de ne pas bouger, mais Rosalie n'en eu que faire et s'approcha à grande enjambées de Bella en la maudissant. Le reste du clan inquiet retient cette derniére et regarder Bella avec une certaine désapprobation dans le regard, elle leur conseilla de ne plus bouger et de ne surtout pas s'approcher d'elle et de Jacob, puis elle le souleva, regarda une dernière fois cette famille et partit avec lui. Elle l'emmena à l'abri de tout, des Cullens, des humains mais aussi des siens. Elle l'installa dans une clairiéres entre deux collines, où petit il allait souvent faire du camping. Elle partit chez elle, une fois Jacob mis en lieux sûr et pris tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour se replongée dans ses souvenirs.

... Les blessures de Bella se refermérent entiérement, son bras était de nouveau intacte, on voyait à peine la blessure infliger la veille par Edward, ses yeux toujours injectés de sang.

Jacob se réveilla au moment ou Edward les eux rejoints dans la tente.


	16. Acceptation

_[ Bella POV]_

Le temps passe et mes yeux n'ont toujours pas perdu leur couleur rouge sang. Jacob se retient, je le ressens, quand je m'approche de lui pour lui toucher la main, il a un mouvemement de recul. Jacob regarde d'un oeil mauvais Edward qui le regarde avec insistance.

Jacob nous regarde à tour de rôle et quitte la tente, Edward quant à lui me regarde désolé, un cri retentit et ce dernier s'écarte le plus loin de moi en une fraction de seconde. Un loup immensément grand rentre dans la tente, les babines retroussées et un son grondant dans la gorge.

Edward lui cria de ne pas imaginer qu'il lui laisserait le temps de faire ça, je compris que Jacob s'était transformé en loup pour pouvoir parler lui parler sans que je sache de quoi il retourne. Edward s'approcha de moi, me plaça derrière lui et m'amena le plus loin possible de Jacob, aussi loin que pouvais nous laisser l'espace restante dans la tente.

Demandant de quoi il s'agissait entre eux, Jacob grogna tandis qu'Edward m'expliqua les penser de Jacob, en attendant ces mots, je me laissa glisser au sol, pleurant et criant contre Jacob :

" Comment peux tu vouloir me faire ça, COMMENT ?"

Jacob gronda, Edward lui dit, en s'interposant entre nous deux, puis se décalant sur la droite de manière à ne pas rompre le contact visuel entre Jacob et moi, que j'étais sous l'emprise de son sang à ce moment là et que c'était une pulsion que je n'aurais jamais pû maîtriser seule.

Un silence de plomb se fît immédiatemment dans la tente, puis Jacob hurla à la mort, et ce son du loup empli tout et se répercuta par écho sur les montagnes adjacentes.

Edward se mit à genou et demanda pardon de ne pas avoir essayer une seule seconde de m'arrêter. Il baissa la tête, et au même moment Jacob s'apprêta à bondir sur lui. Je me retrouva, sans savoir comment à côté d'Edward, le pris par les épaules et l'envoya voltiger avec la toile de la tente en bas de la colline. une fraction de seconde plus tard, je sentis les dents de Jacob se refermer sur mon avant bras, et senti ses griffes essayant de se frayer un chemin sur la peau de mon ventre.

Quand je me mis a crier de douleur, Jacob stoppa net son attitude bestiale et se recula de moi. Je regarda mon corps griffais et ensenglantais, j'eus juste le temps de dire pardon avant de m'effondrais sur le sol.

_[ Jacob POV]_

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Bella se retrouvait là, étendue comme une morte devant moi, à la vue de ce sang que j'avais fais couler, ce corps que j'avais abimé et aggressé en croyant que ce serait cet enfoiré d'Edward entres mes griffes, je compris que j'avais tout perdu.

Elle qui m'aimait malgré moi, je l'avais découpé. Enfouissant en moi tous les sentiments que je ressentais en ce moment même et laissa ma seconde nature prendre le deçu. Je m'avança d'elle et lécha toutes les plaies qu'elle avait sur le corps par ma faute, son ventre, ses bras, son cou qui avait reçu quelques gouttes de son propre sang.

Edward attirait sans doute par l'odeur du sang arriva et s'approcha d'elle. Je lui hurla mentalement de ne pas s'approcher et de ne pas occuper mon esprit. Il acquiesa, repartit chercher la toile de tente et la remonta. En cherchant une couette il me dit

" Elle risque d'avoir froid ! "

Je grogna, il me regarda, comprit et s'arrêta sur le champs. Assied au loin, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Je m'avança et me blottit contre Bella pour le reste de cette nuit.

La dernière que nous passerons ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre.


	17. Comment est-ce possible ?

_[ Jacob POV ]_

Je me réveilla en sentant le froid presque neigeux sur le bout de ma truffe, mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à ce soleil pure se reflétant sur les montagnes. La tente avait donc une nouvelle fois volée.

Edward avait dû beaucoup pleurer cette nuit, ses joues étaient recouvertes de sang.

_[ Extérieur POV ]_

Edward se leva, pris Bella dans ses bras et la déposa sur Jacob. Leur regard se croisérent et les secondes fûrent comme des centaines de minutes qui défillent, quand un vampire et un loup garou se comprennent autant sur leur tristesse, leur culpabilité et leur chagrin ...

Jacob s'éloigna et Edward les regarda descendre la montagne, une fois qu'ils fûrent hors de vue, il se retourna avec une tel violence, il déracina tous ce qu'il trouva dans un rayon de 1.5 kilométres, puis s'assit en son centre et comme en état de choc il regarda à l'horizon l'oeil vide.

_[ Jacob POV ]_

Emmett qui était dehors à faire je ne sais quoi arriva le premier du clan Cullen suivit de prés par tous les autres. Je m'approcha de Carlisle, nous nous regardâmes et je baissa la tête. Carlisle me toucha l'encôlure et demanda à Emmett de prendre Bella pour l'amener dans son cabinet. J'eus un mouvement de recul, puis je plia les jambes. Emmett me promis de prendre soin d'elle et partit avec elle en direction de la villa. Je m'affaisa, Alice, Carlisle et Rosalie suivèrent Emmett pour s'occuper de Bella.

Je surpris un échange entre Jasper et Esmée en me laissant complétement tomber sur le sol. Esmée demanda du regard à Jasper et il lui répondit :

" Culpabilité, doute, chagrin."

Avant de s'éloigner. Esmée s'assit à côté de moi :

" Transforme toi, on va allé attendre à l'intérieur, Jasper t'améne

des affaires pour pouvoir te couvrir."

Elle se releva et partit à l'intérieur. Jasper étendit une couverture sur moi, laissa tomber un short et une veste et partit rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Je resta étendu là un moment, puis décida de me transformer.

J'attendis, regardant cette villa pleine de lumière. Quand j'entra dans le salon qui se trouver à l'étage, Alice et Rosalie s'écriaient et s'agitaient autour de moi, je ne comprenais pas le moindre son sortant de leur bouche. Emmett qui avait dû entendre toute l'agitation provoquer par ces soeurs, entra dans la pièce et fit reculer Alice et Rosalie avant qu'elle ne me foute sur la gueule.

Jasper apparut dans mon champs de vision et avait une tête sinistre, Emmett dit à Esmée de rejoindre son mari pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Bella. En passant, cette derniére glissa à l'oreille de Jasper qu'il devrait essayer de rentrer en contact avec moi pour essayer de canaliser mes humeurs. Il me toucha le bras et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer davantage. J'entendis Alice et Rosalie demandaient à Emmett de les laisser me faire regretter de pouvoir encore tenir debout aprés ce que j'avais fait. La tristesse que j'aurais dû ressentir se transcrit sur le visage de Jasper.

Edward entra dans la pièce et demanda le silence à toute sa famille, avant de me demander de le suivre, Jasper lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas me lâcher parce que sans ses dons je serais soit disant dans un état de choc dû à la grandeur de ma culpabilité. Rosalie râcla sa voix pour médir une nouvelle fois sur moi :

" Il l'a tuée ! Il l'a tuée ! Comment est ce possible

que tu le défendes? Il l'a tuée, DEVANT TOI !"

Edward se déplaça jusqu'à elle, pris sa mâchoire dans sa main et la projetta contre le mur, Emmett se déplaça pour faire face à son frére.

_[ Edward POV 0]_

Alice qui avait vu l'avenir, se mit en travers de sa route, Emmett s'arrêta juste devant ma soeur.

" Emmett - criant - Pousse toi ! il s'en prends à sa propre famille, tu seras peut-être la prochaine.

Alice - Non, je le sais, je le sens.

Emmett - Ce n'est plus notre frére, pas lui - cria-t-il en me pointant du doigt- c'est un vampire au coeur brisé, rien ne le retient, RIEN, ALORS UNE DERNIERE FOIS ALICE, BOUGE TOI !

Alice - Contre un don de voir l'avenir et un vampire capable de savoir comment tu crois pouvoir l'attaquer, contre nous deux, tu n'as aucune chance. Alors renonce.

Rosalie - Alice c'est le moment de choisir ton camp. Nous aussi nous sommes deux, même trois parce que je suis sûre que Jasper serait enchanté de pouvoir tué ce misérable chien.

Alice - Si vous nous attaquer, Edward t'arracheras la tête, Rosalie folle de rage se jettera sur moi et Jasper pour me protéger, la tuera. S'il te plaît Emmett !

Emmett - hurlant contre sa soeur - FOUTEZ-LE CAMP, TOUS LES QUATRES."

Je mena ma petite troupe jusqu'à Carlisle pendant que Emmett et Rosalie se serrèrent dans leur bras.

_[ Bureau de Carlisle,on entendit les cris du couloir, Carlisle POV ]_

"Carlisle - Je ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas possible Esmée, ça ne peut pas être possible.

Esmée - Carlisle calme toi, il doit y avoir une raison, elle ne peut pas être ..."

Mes enfants et Jacob entrèrent et posa leur regard sur Bella. Edward détourna les yeux et me demanda :

" - Alors ?

Carlisle - Je suis désolé Edward, je ne comprend pas comment cela est possible, je n'ai aucune explication.

Jacob - s'approchant de la table ou reposait Bella - C'est ma faute, je l'ai ... Bella, je ne voulais pas, je t'aimais, jamais je n'avais pas voulu ça. Carlisle vous êtes certain que vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus? - Je lui jeta un regard désolé - Pardon, Pardon de t'avoir tuée -implora-t-il en tombant à genou. -

Carlisle - Elle n'est pas morte. - Tous les regards se retournèrent sur moi -

Jacob - Comment ? Comment pouver-vous dire ça, alors qu'elle gît sous vos yeux. - Jacob sera la main de Bella - Qu'elle gît aussi froide que la mort, juste là sous vos yeux, COMMENT ? - m'hurla-t-il au visage -

Carlisle - C'est bien là le problème.

Esmée - Carlisle, non !

Carlisle - Elle n'est pas morte, Jacob toi qui la touche, ne sens tu pas qu'elle est trop froide ?"

Jacob s'avança vers Alice, se retourna et retourna prés de Bella, Esmée s'approcha de lui en lui tendant sa main, il l'a pris et en regardant mon fils Jasper, je compris que lui aussi comprenait.

" Jacob - Co... Co... Comment ? - articula-t-il difficilement -

Carlisle - Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas, elle ne devrait plus être en vie. Techniquement elle ne l'ai plus, mais elle n'est pas morte pour autant.

Edward - Mais, tu crois qu'elle pourraît être comme nous? Ce n'est ...

Jacob - Pas possible. - Prononcèrent-ils dun même voix - Tu ne l'as pas mordu, tu n'as pas eu le temps avant que je là ... - Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en détournant les yeux -

Edward - Comment auraît-elle pû être entre la vie et la mort, si elle n'a pas été transformée ?

Esmée - Mais oui ! Carlisle c'est ça, elle a été transformée.

[ En même temps]

...

Carlisle - Pourquoi?

Edward - Non, ce n'est ...

Jacob - Il n'a pas ...

Jasper - C'est impo...

Alice - Elle serait une ...

...

Esmée - Assez ! Elle n'a pas été transformée entièrement, juste partiellement ce qui explique pourquoi elle n'est pas morte, et pourquoi elle n'est plus humaine, ni simple vampire.

Carlisle - Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle puisse être devenu une sorte d'hybride, entre le sang qu'on lui ai injecté d'Edward et les griffures de Jacob ?

Esmée - Non, pas une hybride, une dhampire.

Edward/Alice/Jasper/Jacob - Une quoi ?

Carlisle - Une dhampire, dans la mythologie une dhampire était un humain naît d'une union entre un pére vampire et une mére humaine. Leur enfant est un humain avec des capacités vampiriques, ils sont peut nombreux car ils sont les plus redoutables tueurs de vampires. On a en plus revu depuis la fin du moyen-âge. Cela pourrait être tout à fait plausible, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas le fruit de l'amour d'un vampire, on a déjà vu quelles pourraient-être ces capacités si elle se transformait totalement.

Jacob - Il en est hors de question. Bella est humaine - cria-t-il -

Edward - Plus maintenant.

Esmée - Tout à fait, attendons. Si Bella passe la journée, elle devra se réveiller lors de la pleine lune demain soir.

Jacob - Mais ce ne sera plus Bella, elle ne sera plus humaine, et si elle décide de vous attaquer comme ces créatures dont vous avez parler.

Esmée - Les dhampires ?

Jacob - Oui.

Esmée - Alice, tu vois quelqu chose ?

Alice - Non, je n'arrives plus à voir son avenir.

Carlisle - Alors il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne nous veuilles pas de mal."


	18. Moonlight

_[Jacob POV]_

Nous nous étions tous rassembler au salon. Esmée était allé me faire un sandwich et elle m'apporta également à boire avant de prendre place à côté de son mari, qui expliquait à tout le mondecomment se comportaient les dhampies dans l'ancien temps. Au cours de cette discution Jasper évoqua la force des jeunes vampires, au cas où Bella se retrouverait un mélange de ses deux éspèces. En entendant parlait de cette force que seul un nouveau-né peut avoir, Rosalie intervint pour donner son avis, qui bien sûr consister à éliminer Bella avant que cette derniére ne se ré voulant lui expliquait qu'il était hors de question de lui faire du mal se retrouva stopper par Emmett qui refusait à présent à son frére de s'approcher de sa compagne.

Chacun des Cullen donna son avis sur la situation et deux clans bien distincts se mit en place avant de me demander mon avis. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Edward était pour voir ce qui se passe et la stopper sans lui faire de mal, tandis que les autres étaient d'avis soit de la transformer totalement soit de la tuée pendant qu'elle était inconsiente. Leur deux propositions étant rejetés, si Bella s'approchait de l'un d'entre eux dans le but de les blesser, ils la tueraient. Une fois leur débat clos, ils tournérent leur regards vers moi, et Carlisle d'un signe de tête m'invita à donner mon avis.

" Et si on la laissé se réveiller, et qu'on improvisait ? Si elle s'attaque à vous, je me transforme et soit je l'aide à tuée la blonde soit je la stoppe!

Rosalie - Espèce de ...

Esmée - STOP ! -_cri-t-elle, elle tenait sa fille à genou devant elle, ses mains se refermant sur son cou_- Jacob on te demande ton avis, mais ne joues pas trop avec nos nerfs, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas d'humeur.

Jacob - Vous avez raison, excusez moi. -_bredouilles-je_- Bon vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne peut pas se réveiller vampire?

Carlisle - Oui certain, la transformation n'a pas été faite.

Jacob - Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne quitteriez-vous pas la villa le temps qu'elle se réveille, je saurais la calmer et ensuite je viendrais vous cherchez, comme ça elle ne pourra blesser aucun de vous.

Edward - Et toi ? Même si elle n'est pas vampires, elle pourrait te propulser comme la dernière fois.

Carlisle - Effectivement, et tu a déjà mis pas mal de temps à t'en remettre. Ca ne serait pas prudentsi elle profite que tu sois sonné pour partir en ville.

Jacob - Peut-être bien, mais je suis le seul qu'on sait qu'elle ne voudra pas tuée en se réveillant.

Alice - Pas exactement. On ne sait pas si elle aura envie de partir à la chasse aux vampires. Ce n'est pas une vrai dhampies, donc ça semble peut probable.

Jacob - Il y a quand même un risque.

Emmett - Et pourquoi on ne la neutraliserai pas avant qu'elle est le temps de bouger ?

Alice - Comment ça ? Comme ... la droguée ?

Emmett - Oui ! Carlisle tu n'aurais pas un médicament capable de la rendre groggy pendant un bout de temps?

Carlisle - SI, certains médicaments pourraient correspondre, mais cela répondra aussi de son organnisme. En Italie, Bella a guérit bien plus vite qu'une mortelle oridnaire.

Edward - Oui mais il lui a fallut 10 heures la première fois, puis 7 heures ensuite. Mon sang a mis moins de temps donc peut-être qu'en augmentant les doses on est une chance de la calmer.

Jacob - Hop hop hop, elle reste humaine malgré tout, ce ne serait pas dangereux d'augmenter autant les doses ?

Rosalie - Il faudrait pouvoie vérifier combien de temps elle met à régénerer.

Jasper - Pourquoi attendre ? Elle est en bas. Allons-y !

Edward - La dernière fois que je les blesser avec un bouts de verres, l'entaille s'est refermée directement sans complétement s'effacer.

Jacob - Non mais dans quel but tu t'amuses à l'entailler ?

Rosalie - On s'en fiche, puis ce qui nous faut ce n'est pas un bout de verre, c'est une mâchoir puissante.

Jacob - Attends un peu. Tu voudrais que je descendes, que je me transforme et que je croque tout simplement Bella ?

Edward - Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle veut.

Jacob - C'est le coup que t'as pris en te cognant au mur qui t'as fait complétement déraillée ? -_criais-je à la bondasse._-

Esmée - Non, ce n'est pas si bête. Il t'a fallut plus d'une heure pour nous amener Bella, et ses blessures physiques étaient presque toutes déjà refermées. Si on pouvait savoir combien de temps il lui refaudrait, on aurait une idée de ce que le sang qui est en elle met à la guérir, plus la guérison est lente, plus Bella redevient proche de son humanité.

Carlisle - Il nous reste encore exactement 26 heures avant son propable réveil.

Jacob - Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que toutes les heures je vais descendre la bouffée, juste pour que vous puissiez faire votre expérience ?

Emmett - Si tu as une meilleur idée, on t'écoutes.

Jacob - Je rêve ! -_ Aprés un moment de réfléction_-Carlisle avez-vous assez de sang pour la maintenir en vie au cas où son sang n'est plus d'effet sur Bella ?

Carlisle - Oui, il y en a toutes une réserve en bas.

Rosalie - Par contre, il serait préférable d'allé chasser avant.

Alice - C'est une excellente idée."

La famille Cullen se mit en route, exceptée Esmée et Jasper, qui s'étaient déjà rassasier lorsque Bella était en Italie.

" Edward, une dernière fois, ne lui redonnes jamais de ton sang. " -_le menaçais-je_-

Edward me regarda puis quitta la piéce à la suite de sa famille. Je m'assieds dans le canapé, me préparant à ce que je devrais accomplir d'ici peu de temps, le temps que les Cullen revinrent de leur chasse, je ferma les yeux et balança ma tête en arriére, priant pour que Bella se réveille humaine.

[34 minutes s'écoulérent, le tic tac de l'horloge rythmant mes pensées]

Carlisle, Edward et moi descendions dans le cabinet où se trouvait Bella. En inspectant son corps, on ne trouvait nul blessure de ce qui c'était passé ses dernières 24 heures - James, Edward, moi ... aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait marqué physiquement.

Carlisle opta pour que je lui mordes son bras, après tout c'est la partie de son corps qui avait le plus morflé donc se sera plus facile pour savoir son temps de régénération. Je me transforma et m'approcha de Bella, un coup d'oeil à Carlisle pour vérifier qu'il était près à intervenir au cas où, et un autre à Edward, qui lui se tenait prêt au cas où je ne lâche plus Bella.

Je la regarda, la renifla ... et j'enfonça mes dents dans son avant bras, assez fort pour que sous la douleur, son corps se cabra. Je déserra ma mâchoire et m'éloigna d'elle, son sang coula, longuement le long de son bras qui pendait maintenant dans le vide. Très vite une marre de sang se dessina sur le sol. Carlisle surveillait les monitoring et autres appareils branchés sur Bella sans bouger. L'inverse de son fils, qui accro à son sang se diriga droit sur elle ...

" Ne la touche pas, recule -_lui hurlais-je_-

Sinon je ne me retiendrais pas !"

Le sermonais-je dans sa tête. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois, se retourna vers moi et commença à me faire face. Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent à ce même moment, grâce au don de Jasper, l'apétit d'Edward s'estompa quelque peu, Emmett s'approcha de son frére, ressérant ses bras autour de lui.

Nos regards se portèrent sur Bella en train de se vider de son sang. Carlisle n'avait toujours pas bouger. Je grogna et repris forme humaine.

" - QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS BORDEL, SAUVEZ-LA ! -_Lui hurlais-je à la gueule_-

Carlisle - Attend encore un peu, si du sang de vampire circule encore enn elle d'ici moins de deux minutes elle ne se referme pas d'elle même, j'essayerais de la sauver.

Jacob - COMMENT CA ? CE N'ETAIT PAS LE PLAN, DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS ! Que se passera-t-il si dans deux minutes elle a juste perdu tout son sang? Regardez là, à l'allure où ça va elle sera morte pour de bon! BOUGEZ-VOUS LE CUL BORDEL !

Carlisle - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pouvoir la sauver, elle n'a perdu qu'un litre de sang pour le moment.

Jacob - Et dans le cas contraire ?

Jasper - On la transformera

Jacob - QUOI ? -_cirais-je en me retournant vers lui_- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI. Edward, tu ne vas pas les laisser faire, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne te le pardonnera jamais !

Edward - Si c'est le seul moyen de la sauver, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Jacob - SI TU LA TRANSFORMES, LE TRAITE SERA CADUQUE ... Et je te tuerais. -_lui dis-je froidement._-"

Plus personne ne parla, nous nous dévisagions tous. Nous restâmes silencieux et les yeux rivés sur le corps de Bella, qui gisait là, inconsciente allongée sur la table, le bras dans le vide donnant sur une marre de sang. Les secondes déffilèrent, le temsp coulés aussi vite que son sang.

10 secondes,

9 secondes,

8 secondes,

Carlisle commença à se rapprocher de Bella avec ces seringues et ses poches de sang,

7 secondes,

6 secondes,

Edward se rapprocha et je m'interposa directement,

5 secondes,

4 secondes,

3 secondes,

Tout le monde retenaient son attention,

2 secondes,

1 secondes,

... Rien, il ne se passa rien, je sentis mes jambes se défiler sous mon poids. Mes yeux se remplir de larmes,mes mains se mirent à trembler.

[_Carlisle POV_]

3 secondes,

On y était, le moment était venu, il fallait que ça marche. Allé Bella, réveille toi !

2 secondes,

1 secondes,

... Le sang coulait toujours, je commença à lui faire un garrot, il faudrait ensuite que

" Jasper, vient m'aider, plante lui les aiguilles dans les veines,

Emmett aide le !"

M'entendais-je criais sans m'en rendre compte.

Mes fils n'étaient pas rassuré non plus, comment avais-je pû penser qu'elle pouvait être une dhampires, elle était humaine bon sang! Je me stoppa net en voyant les mains de Jasper tremblaient. Je leva mes yeux vers lui, il était autant surpris que nous, un NON retentit fort dans mon dos, et avant que je me retourne Emmett sauta par dessus la table pour arrêter son frére qui filait droit sur moi. L'impact contre le mur les fit tombés tous les deux à terre.

Quand je posa le regard sur Edward, celui-ci me dit "merci".

Je baissa les yeux et osculta le bras de Bella, elle ne saignait plus. Son bras tressaillit dans mes mains, est une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

" Jacob où es-tu ?"

[_Jacob POV_]

je leva la tête, Bella était là, assise me cherchant du regard.


	19. Son regard !

[_Jacob POV_]

Je leva la tête, Bella était là assisse, me cherchant du regard, elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant toutes les attaques qu'elle avait dû encaisser. Le visage clair, son bras réparée, ilfallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle ouvre les yeux...

" Je sais que tu es là"

Dit-elle avant de se laisser glisser le long de la table. Elle se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, aveugle, s'avançant vers moi ...

" Jacob ?"

Murmura-t-elle avec tant de tristesse et d'espoir dans la voix. Je m'approcha doucement d'elle, et au moment où nos mains se touchèrent ...

[_Bella POV_]

... Mes jambes s'écroulèrent sous mon poids. Il me rattrapa de justesse, m'enpêchant de m'étaler sur le sol. J'étais dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux, j'avais beau essayer, mais rien n'y fit. Je percevais la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce et sentis quelqu'un s'approcher, je fis volte face et me détacha de Jacob, parcourant machinalement la pièce du regard, je me rendis compte que je n'y voyais toujours rien. Un mouvement soudain et rapide s'avança vers moi et en deux secondes je leva mes bras, ouvris les yeux, et vu tous les hommes en face de moi voler à travers ce que je reconnu comme le bureau de Carlisle.

" Bella ! Qu'as tu fais ? "

me demanda Jacob. Je me tourna vers lui, baissant mes bras vers le sol.

" Jacob- Tes yeux !

Bella - Quoi mes yeux ?

Jacob - Ils sont ... normaux - dit-il perplexe.

Bella - Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Jacob - A ce qu'ils soient injectés de sang - me répondit-il aprés une seconde d'hésitation.

Bella - Tu n'as pas osé - commençais-je à hurler tout en me tournant vers Edward qui s'était relever ainsi que son pére et ses fréres.

Carlisle - Non Bella, garde les bras le long du corp et montons. Nous allons tout t'expliquer."

En remontant au salon, Esmée me salua de la tête avec un large sourrire, et Alice se jeta dans mes bras pour me faire une énorme câlin. Je me sentis un peu vaseuse et la tête me tourna, Jacob attrapa mon bras et m'invita à aller manger pour me requiquer. Esmée m'avertit qu'il y avait de quoi se faire un bon repas humain dans la cuisine, et je lança un regard à Jacob qui me chuchota à l'oreille pendant que nous prenions la direction de la cuisine " t'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider à tout manger, je meurs de faim".

Je prépara donc un repas pour deux, et Carlisle et Edward s'assirent à table pour me révéler tous les derniers événements que j'avais oublier.

" Edward - Et c'est là que tu nous as tous projetés contre le mur - conclua-t-il pendant que je commençais à manger.

Jacob - Ecoute Bella... - quelques spasmes agita mon corp, ma tête se remit à tourner -... sais ce qu'il c'est passé en Italie, Edward m'a expliqué que ce n'étais pas ta faute et ... - Je lâcha ma fourchette, et mis une main sur mon ventre et une devant ma bouche - ... faillis te tuer, je préfere que ... - Quelque chose n'allait pas, je la cherchais des yeux, bon sans où étai-elle ? - ... Tu comprends ? J'éspére que tu veux bien ... - Ah là voilà, vite! - ... Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Me demanda-t-il paniqué.

J'attrapa la poubelle à deux mains, me pencha et rendis tout mon déjeuner.

" - Wahou mais c'est dégeulasse un humain! Lâcha Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

Jacob - Bella ?

Carlisle - Bella, ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demandèrent-ils pendant que je m'asseyais contre le mur.

Bella - J'ai ... faim, articulais-je difficilement.

Jacob - Après le renvoi que tu viens de lâcher dans la poubelle, tu veux encore manger ? - Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent - Bon , je te prépare des oeufs au plat.

Bella - Non, soufflais-je

Jacob - Quoi ? Tu préféres manger quoi que mon super petit déj' de champion - ironisa-t-il.

Carlisle - Je crois que Bella n'a plus besoin de manger ...

Jacob -lui coupant la parole - Mais elle vient de dire que ...

Carlisle - le coupant à son tour - Il lui faut du ... - Carlisle regarda son fils -

Edward - Il lui faut du sang. trancha Edward."

Le silence qui en découla fût lourd, Jacob me regarda l'air paniqué, complètement anéantit par les dires d'Edward.

" Jacob - Voyons Bella est humaine. Dit leur toi que c'est faux - m'encouragea -t-il d'un hochement de tête.

Bella - Désolée. - murmurais-je avant de tourner les yeux".

Esmée entra dans la cuisine où l'ambiance devenue silencieuse et glaciale, elle passa mon bras autour de son coup et le sien aggripa ma taille, elle m'aida à me relever et nous quittions la cuisine laissant les hommes derrière nous qui une fois franchit la porte, se disputèrent les uns contre les autres.

Je m'installa dans le canapé alors qu'Alice me tendit une poche de sang, elle prit une pique de barbecue et l'enfonça dans le plastique qui se perça immédiatement. Je regarda la tâche rouge qui s'échappa du trou qu'elle venait de faire et plaqua la poche contre mes lèvres. Le sang frais emplit ma bouche et coula le long de ma gorge doucement. Je passa ma langue avec ce goût de sang sur mes dents et continua à aspirer doucement le contenu de la poche, la tenant à deux mains. Les bruits venant de la cuisine s'estompèrent et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Carlisle apparut dans mon champs de vision, il s'assit davant moi, posant ses mains autour de mes yeux, et regarda mes pupilles profondément.

[_Carlisle POV_]

Ses yeux étaient dilatés et le noir que l'on voit habituellement prenait une couleur pourpre.

[_Edward POV_]

Qu'elle était belle, la voir ainsi boire du sang, les lévres rouges, les mains appuyant pour que la poche crache plus son contenue. Certes c'était une façon bien étrange de se nourrir, et c'était du sang humain, sang que je n'avais pas goûter depuis maintenant bien longemtps. Qu'elle est resplendissante. Ses yeux, oui, quels yeux magnifiques, quelle couleur, une couleur que je n'avais pas non plus vu chez un de mes proches depuis longtemps. Cette couleur nous l'ateignions que quand nous venions de vider un humain, comment est ce possible quelle soit alors dans les yeux de Bella. Je pris place à côté de mon pére et leva une main vers son oeil. Qu'elle était belle, elle pourrait être mienne, maintenant que le sang ne la dérangeait plus, elle pourrait être la prochaine Cullen.

[_Jacob POV_]

Voilà qu'elle buvait du sang maintenant, elle était ... effrayante. Edward se rapprocha de son père et quand il approcha sa main de Bella, un son menaçant sortit de ma gorge, il se releva et me toisa du regard.

" Calme toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver,

Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal."

Je me rapprocha de lui et le maudit du regard. Quand on entendit la poche de sang se froissait, je tourna la tête vers Bella qui nous souriait.

[_Bella POV_]

Ils étaient là ! Que pouvais-je leur dire, auquel des deux devais-je en vouloir? Je ne savais plus que penser, je ne voulais juste qu'ils ne se battent plus pour moi. Alors je me leva et m'approcha d'eux en tendant mes mains. Edward regarda Jacob avant de prendre ma main.

" - Jacob pardonne moi !

Jacob - J'ai faillit te tuer, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner -dit-il en se détournant de moi.

Bella - Donne moi ta main, viens avec nous.

Jacob - Nous ? je ne vais nul part avec lui, et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Tu es humaine Bella !

Bella - Même si maintenant je me nourris de sang ?

Jacob - Même si tu te nourris de sang, me répondit-il la voix brisée."

Je lâcha la main d'Edward et m'approcha plus prés de Jacob, je mis ma main dans la sienne qui pendait le long de son corps, puis voyant qu'il ne l'enleva pas je me colla plus à lui, ma tête dans son cou. Il m'enlaça de son autre bras, et huma mes cheveux.

Nous nous enlacions tous les deux comme si nous étions seuls au monde quans Jacob me chuchota

" Rentrons voir Charlie avant qu'il s'inquiéte davantage."

J'ouvris les yeux et me rappela où nous étions,dans le salon des Cullen. J'acquiesa et tendis ma main vers Edward en signe d'au revoir. Quant il la prit, une chaleur monta en moi, une puissance inconnue mélangeant la force des deux hommes qui me touchaient en même temps.

Emmett et Jasper nous regardèrent et s'approchèrent de nous, prêt au combat. J'attrapa les mains plus fort d'Edward et Jacob et les poussa violemment en avant, les deux autres vampires tombèrent. Je lâcha Edward, le regarda avec mépris et lui dis menaçante:

" Que m'as tu encore fait ?

- avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je me tourna vers Jacob -

Allons-y!"

Il acquiesa, et nous courâmes vers la voiture garé dans l'allée, celle de Carlisle il me semble, direction la sécurité, la maison de Charlie.


End file.
